Kindling Heroism
by Manny Siliezar
Summary: I'm out of my depth. I won't deny it. Waking up in a different world, no way to get back, possibly died? Yeah, I'm out of my depth. Begrudgingly(edit: roped into) becoming a hero, somehow possessing a dangerous power I have NO right to possess, stuck with responsibilities and information that could have detrimental rippling effects? Yep. I'm. Out. Of. My. Depth. SI/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Do I have any restrain as a human being? No. the answer is no. Should I even tackle a series that stems from a fandom that I have virtually no experience in? No. The answer is no. But will I do it anyways? Yes. The answer is yes.**

 **So here's a Self-Insert OC story.** **Halt the pitchforks, halt the lynching.**

 **Let me throw out a few points to 'suade you to stay. Firstly, It's an OC, so the character isn't me. However, I took some aspects of myself to incorporate into the character. If that somehow makes him Stueish. Please smite me on the spot. Truly, I mean that.**

 **I'll do my damnest not to copy past things. I'll be adding a few ideas. There's a few heroes/characters that I'd love to see. So I'm shamelessly admitting I'd like to add them in somehow. On a side note, I believe all actions have reactions, and everything that happens has been led up to it. I'll try to butterfly effect it. Granted, that means I'll have to re-watch the series again.**

 **This leads to my next point, I haven't watched YJ in a few years, I'll obviously do so again for this story's sake. Regarding DC itself. I must painfully admit I haven't read a _single_ comic. All of my DC knowledge stems from the cartoons and animated movies. And... even the life action ones. That being said, I ask for your patience and preemptively ask for your forgiveness. **

**I'm writing in 1st person perspective as well as rotating to limited omniscient. Mostly because first person writing leads to forced bias in the narration. I'd like you all to have some degree of dramatic irony.**

 **Finally, I'm writing this story due to the hype for the much coveted season 3! I'm excited! Are you? The trailer looked pretty nice!**

 **That covers it!**

* * *

 **Alright, someone just sent me 7 reviews worth of full content and context of the DCverse. Not that I'm unappreciative. But there's a time and place. What's silly about it all, is that the information dump came from nowhere. No context, no hello or even review. I don't even know if the person is actually one or some automated message for uncultured swines like myself. Regardless, I'm getting rid of those reviews. They aren't even reviews. PM content if you want. That being said, thanks I guess? I'll make sure to jot this down somewhere. So whoever you are, don't think your time and effort has been in vain. Thanks again!**

 **That covers it Take2!**

* * *

 **Seattle, Washington**

 **April 2nd, 2018 01:19 PDT**

 _Boom!_

My eyes snap open at the sudden explosion. For what else could it have been? My breathing is heavy, and my forehead is coated in a cold sweat. Guess I wasn't having a pleasant dream anyways.

 _Bang!_

I practically jump from my bed and crash down onto the oaken floorboards. With a groan. I groggily force myself up to my feet. Definitely an explosion. Probably mom now that I think about it.

 _Zzzt!_

I cringe at the sound, my brows narrowing. No chance I'll be able to go back to bed after all of this commotion. Instinctively I shift my gaze towards my clock.

 _1:21am_

Oh dear. She was tinkering in the early morning again. With a heavy sigh I made my way out of my room.

My mom, the source of all of this noise and chaos is a bit of an aspiring inventor/scientist. As such, she spends way more time than acceptable fiddling with her gadgets. It's her passion, and I can respect that. But when it's at 1, in an apartment shared by other tenants.

Well. Needless to say, we've been flirting with the line of eviction for a while now.

I hastily walk down the hallway and round the corner. My eyes first land on the granite counter, or more importantly the oddly constructed contraption laying on said counter.

I peel my eyes from the device to scan the rest of the room.

Our apartment is pretty open concept. With the kitchen at the corner closest to the hallway, the living area beside the large window pane walls and our dining table right beside the front door.

Basically, it's one large room sectioned per function. But, due to its openness it makes noticing absent people all the more prominent. For this instance, my impulsive mother.

"Mom…?" I ask outloud.

Silence, with the exception of sizzling coming from the device is my only response. I sag my shoulders in tired frustration. A sigh escapes my mouth. She's probably on another past-midnight run for supplies or something of the sort.

As to why she decides to go so late? No idea, apparently she knows a guy. I pinch my nose, as I feel my frustration rise. I'm going to get roped in again. Aren't I?

 _Bzt, bzt, bzt._

My pant leg vibrates, and I plunge my hand into my pocket. I retrieve my phone and view the contact. Mom. Why wouldn't I be roped in. Of course I'd be roped in.

I quickly tap to answer and raise the phone to my ear, "Hey, mom, do you know how late it is?"

"Rodri? Good, good, you're already awake," Mom responds smoothly, ignoring my question with practiced ease.

"Thanks to those explosions coming from your device. Moooom, you promised not to work with your things past midnight."

"Ha ha," Mom laughs nervously before she continues, "well… I've had a bit of inspiration, it just came to me an hour ago. I just had to get at it,"

I bite back from sighing and instead take a deep breath, "I see, so where are you right now?"

"I'm going to my guy at the moment, I called to let you know I'll need you to look over the thing on the counter," Mom says, then as if an afterthought she adds, "in the kitchen! It's the counter in the kitchen,"

I chuckle nervously, only because of the implications her statement holds. If she's specifying counters now, then what has she used the bathroom counter for? I shake myself from the thought and focus on the device before me.

It looks like a cube of scrap metal, with a bit of luminescent wiring surrounding its outer layer as well as running through it. If I'm being honest, it looks like garbage. But I'd never openly disclose that opinion with anyone.

"Right, okay. I'm here now, what do you need me to do?"

"Great, well, It's overheating, so I need you to cool it down wi-" My mom suddenly stops mid sentence.

I flinch at the sheer abruptness of it all before taking the phone away from my ear and viewing the screen. The call just failed on me. Odd. I try recalling her a few times with little success before concluding that she must have came across an area with bad signal. Or maybe her plan got cancelled again.

Whatever the case, it means I still have to deal with the device thingy. She said it was overheating? That doesn't sound too good. I scan over the device again. More closely, I notice buttons on it. Or what looks like a button? For simplicity sake, I'm calling it a button.

In all actuality, looking at the small thing makes me wonder just how it manages to create all of those massive sounds. Overheating? I guess that'll be my go to answer for this.

I tentatively move a finger closer to the device. I feel some heat emitting from it, and decide it's probably best not to find out just how hot it is. The device sizzles quietly, and the wiring glows a faint orange.

How am I supposed to cool this thing down? Water?

I look to my sink, then back to the device, it looks electrical of some kind. I'd probably just end up shocking myself. Water's a no go. I suppose turning on the ac is the best idea I have so far. Looking towards my thermometer only further cements my resolve.

I dutily march over, and turn the air conditioning on. I lower the temperature significantly. I know the effect isn't immediate, but the placebo certainly makes me feel a few chills run through my spine. I decide that's probably all I can really do for the device before heading into my room.

My room is modest in nature, with just my twin size bed shoved to the far end, and a small window giving my view to the marvelous scenery that is other apartment buildings. We're on the seventh floor. I have a small desk and a rather old pc and monitor placed on top of it. A dresser with a select few outfits and a shelf full to the brim of books I haven't touched since at least a decade ago.

I head over to my dresser, and search for a sweater to slip on. It's going to get cold in here. While I'm on it, I also decide to switch out from my pajamas. That way I won't succumb to the temptation of falling asleep. A white tee and some shorts should do. I have a few sweaters to choose from, and hesitate with my decision. The blue one? Red hoodie? How about the beige pullover?

 _POP zzt-Poof!_

I jump at the sound, and quickly pick the hoodie among my selection and dash back into the kitchen. The device is no longer sizzling, but actually on fire. Said fire billows over top the device, licking at the air.

Guess water is my go to option now.

I quickly run towards my sink, purposely avoiding the device. I plug the sink and turn the tap on. As I let the water run, I look for something I can use to carry the failed experiment. It was a bit hot before, but to catch fire now would mean it's heat rose tenfold. Or something like that.

I turn the tap shut after confirming I had enough water to submerge the whole device. Mom's probably going to be a bit bummed out, but given how our granite counter looks like it's splintering. I'm sure she'll understand.

I decide to wrap aluminum around a pair of kitchen mitts. I actually can't explain why, for some reason it just feels like the right thing to do. Aluminum can handle hot stuff after all, why use them in baking?

Regardless, I hastily grab onto the device and turn towards the sink. In that second alone, I feel the device burn through, and it's heat blisters my skin. I bite my tongue hard, tasting the metallic flavour of blood.

Holy hell does that hurt.

The burns.

Tongue too, actually.

I quickly toss the device into the water with a splash and watch in balking astonishment as steam starts to engulf the room. But that's when the first wave of pain rushes through me.

I hear beeping coming from my sink but completely ignore it in favor of staring at my hands. I try to keep them steady, but, they're in agony. I don't cry, but I definitely tear up a lot. This is super painful. I gently pull off the kitchen mitts and whimper when I see the burns. It's like my skin's been peeled off along with the mitts. I start to breath heavy, my panic rising. My hands start to shake, but I don't dare try to move them, leaving them stiff. I crouch down, gently rocking back and forward.

This was a stupid idea. Very stupid. I definitely underestimated the heat, or overestimated the quality of my kitchen mitts. Whatever! Mom's going to be so mad.

She shouldn't have left me to do this! I don't know the slightest idea when it comes to her sciencey stuff. A wave of pain rushes around my hands making me bite my lips. I need to call the hospital or something. Tears run down my face and I sob quietly.

It's going to be so expensive. I shouldn't have touched it! Mom never works with stuff like this. I've never helped her with stuff like this. I know accidents can happen, but she's never had me deal with something possibly dangerous! I'm flattered but also blindsided by her sudden trust in my competence.

The beeping sound finally draws my attention, making my shift my gaze upwards towards the sink. My eyes, despite stinging widen at all of the steam that I'm seeing.

"W-what's happening?" I choke out.

After much coaxing, I force myself onto my feet and sluggishly step towards the sink. The device was beeping furiously from within it's watery confinement.

I squint my eyes and ignore the heat as a peer into the sink. The water's bubbling and an volcanic orange glow radiates under the volatile surface.

D-did mom make a bomb?

My phone vibrates again from my pocket and I painfully struggle to get it out. I tap to answer it without so much as acknowledging the contact, I don't think it had one this time. What I do acknowledge though is the bits of skin I leave behind, grimacing as it stains my phone.

"Rodri! I'm terribly sorry, my phone died!" Mom explains.

Despite the pain I find myself in, I smile. Tonight's been very crazy and outlandish, dealing with something routine, has a surprising relaxing and soothing effect on me.

"N-no, mom, I'm sorry, I messed up," I choke out.

The line goes quiet on the other side, only the sound of static before mom finally speaks up, "Rodri did you put it in water?"

My heart sinks. The way she asks, the way she phrases her question has so much underlying dread that it's practically the focal of her tone. I definitely ruined the device for her. All of her inspiration squandered because I didn't know how to cool it properly.

"I'm sorry,"

"... how long has it been?"

"It was really hot! I burned my hands. I didn't know how to cool it down! I'm sorry mom! Please, please don't be mad!" I beg her to understand.

"I-it's okay. Hey, Rodri? I love you,"

"M-mom?" I stammer.

Loves me? Of course she does? She's told me before, her actions have proven it too. Although, her not being mad is a bit odd. She doesn't normally, but I'd figure this would be a perfectly reasonable opportunity to do so. I must have really scared her for her to react like that.

She doesn't respond to me, but I vaguely hear soft sobs coming from her end, it makes my heart churn and stomach feel sick. She's crying? She must have heard the panic in my voice. I should apologize when she gets home. She can probably get the beeping to stop too.

"Mom," I repeat, "It's not that ba-"

 _Kaboom!_

My eyes widen and I turn to face the sink only for heat and flames to envelop me. It's hot, it's blinding, it burns and then there's nothing.

* * *

 **? ?**

 **April 2nd, 2010 04:38 EDT**

I jolt awake sitting up as I do so, gulping large amounts of air. My head feels light. And my vision is swimming. I try to shake the effect off but that proves to only worsen the sensation. I quickly turn to the side and vomit up whatever remains I had for dinner.

It's a gross sight, but surprisingly not the thing that captures my attention. What does is the trash bags, grim stained asphalt and puddles of questionable liquids.

I blink a few times, slowly allowing my eyes to accustom to the darkness before scanning my surroundings. Dark, grim, gothic even. I appear to be in a tight back alley.

The winds gently blow by, chilling me. I hug myself for warmth before quickly realizing I probably just stained my hoodie with my own skin. I groan, only to realize that I'm not in any degree of pain. I do remember my hands being burned beyond recognition and in complete and utter agony. Yet, as it stands, I feel perfectly normal.

Rising my hands for inspection confirms my suspicions. They are normal. That's amazing! Although it definitely raises some questions. Like the obvious: why? Or perhaps the ever subtle: What in the hell happened?

You know what, I'm okay to be left in the dark in that regard, I'm willing to aim smaller, for instance. Where am I!?

I quickly stand up, ignoring the second round of nausea. I stick out my hand for balance and groggily make my way out of the alleyway.

If I was hoping getting a look at the streets would help pinpoint my location, or jog my memory. I was sorely mistaken. The street's empty, with a single car parked across from me. There aren't any pedestrians either. I suppose that makes sense though, given how it's dark out and deathly quiet. It's probably in the middle of the night.

I take a deep breathe, and stare with exasperation as I see myself exhale mist. Winds blow stronger, and now that I'm in the open, they only proceed to chill me more. The winds go through my sweater almost like it were made of holes.

Holy if it isn't freezing! I feel my teeth clatter as I scan down the road. Small vintage and antique buildings line up against the street. Lampposts are placed every 20 or so feet apart, shining their light in a downward cone.

It feels like I'm in the downtown section of a major city. I can conclude that much as in the far distance, I see massive towers scratching over the clouds. I stare up and look at the moon, it's being slightly obstructed by a dark haze. Pollution no doubt, there isn't a single cloud in the navy blue sky.

Was Seattle like that?

Something tells me it's unlikely. I look both ways before crossing the street. I walk towards the car, my only clue as to see where I ended up in. It looks slightly out of date. But given how old the neighborhood looks, the car is practically futuristic in comparison. I brush off that fact and quickly march to the back of the vechicle.

The license plate says Connecticut. My heart sinks and eyes bulge.

Connecticut!?

I'm on the wrong side of the country! The wrong coast! How did I get to Connecticut!? I back pedal away from the car, quickly entangling my legs together and falling on my backside. With a groan, I slowly stand back up, rubbing my butt as I do so.

As painful as it was, the distraction was welcomed. After all, it's not often someone gets exploded and then wakes up 2000 miles away. Just what the heck was mom's device for?

Speaking of the device, just what exactly happened? I recall burning my hands, which are now healed. And feeling that thing practically blow up beside me. I remember burning, I remember how it feels. I don't think I'll ever forget. Yet, despite that, if I told anyone about the kinds of burns I got. They'd be hard pressed to believe me.

I look perfectly healthy. Not a single blemish on my body.

All of this is really throwing my head for a loop. Apparently what I remembered doesn't match with what is happening. How did I even get to this city? What even is this city called? I feel like I'm just going in circles. I need some information, anything!

"What's a brat doing 'round these parts?" A loud booming voice asks.

It does well to snap my attention back to reality. Spinning on my heels to face the source of the voice, I see two adults, wearing matching beanie hats and jackets. My first instinct screams danger. They look like crooks. The kind you'd find in a superhero cartoon. With their matching get up, square face, mean looking eyes. Honestly, they remind me of animals. One looks like a weasel, while the other a big grizzly bear. They were pretty scary.

However, what was scarier was the fact I didn't even notice them until they were just a few feet away! The street's empty! There's only the three of us here. I should have noticed it somehow! I guess it goes to show just how out of it I am at the moment.

"You gon' answer my pal here or not?" The second asks, his voice is nasally, as he speaks I catch a glimpse at crooked yellow stained teeth.

I hold back the urge to gag, instead compromising with a face that looks halfway between cringing, scared and angry. The two adults narrow their eyes, showing me just exactly where their patience was running. I straighten up and quickly nod my head to his previous question.

"S-sorry! I'm just on my way… to leave?" I say, adding the last part confusingly when I notice their feral grins.

"No witnesses, Sorry brat,"

"Witness? Witness to what? There hasn't been a crime committed yet!" I respond hastily.

The second one pipes up, "That's 'bout to change kid."

I slowly inch away, keeping my eyes glued to their hands as I do so. The weasel looking one fetches something from his pocket. I nearly squawk in indignation when he pulls out a knife. A knife! On a kid! I'm just 13 for christ sake that's just ridiculous no matter how you paint it.

What kind of city is this!?

"W-wait, I'll just turn around and pretend I didn't see anything, honest! You can just do whatever it was you didn't want witnesses for," I say, the panic in my voice prominent.

The bear guy laughs, his voice was practically booming in the silence of the night.

"You're not very bright are you kid?" He asks, to which I bristle at the comment.

It's one thing to threaten my life, it's another to insult my intelligence. But beyond that, I'd welcome a distraction and opportunity to talk if only to prolong their attempt at my life. Besides, I find myself genuinely bothered by his question. I'm very bright! I won't let them the satisfaction of insulting me if they're already trying to kill me.

"I'm very bright! I read the dictionary and thesaurus in my pastime!"

The men both cackle at my remark, which quickly makes me feel less assured of myself. Usually the other students look at me in awe, or filter me away as the 'resident nerd'. Laughter as condescending as theirs though? That was hurtful. I won't lie.

"The thesaurus, haha, got a word for gutted?" The weasel asks, smiling wickedly at me.

"Eviscerate," I answer automatically, my eyes widen and I clamp my hands over my mouth, but the deed was done, they already heard me.

"Eviscerate got a nice ring to it,"

"I'll give you my phone! Take it and leave me!" I beg half-shout, I then quickly run my hands through my pockets looking for the product.

Once in my hands, and noticing the adults looking at me with what I'd only assume is morbid curiosity, I toss the phone high into the air.

Their eyes leave me, giving me the opportunity to turn and run away. Back home, I was a pretty fast runner, at least for my age. I was also pretty fit, loving to do physical activities. Mom lamented she couldn't get me into any sports, but I did end up going for runs instead. It was a grueling hobby to pick up.

Right now though, I couldn't be more grateful for my lifestyle. I hear the bear shout at me, but that only motivates me to run faster and further, I don't dare turn back. It's also in this moment I realize I'm not wearing any shoes. My socked feet sting at each step, not that I let that stop me.

I really hope they don't chase me. Please dont chase me. I'm definitely not worth it at all! After running for a dozen seconds I quickly turn my head to view behind me. To my abject horror, the two would be murderers were closing in on me. Fast.

I screamed in shameless fear.

And then, things go from horrifying to utterly despairing. My hand catches fire.

Yeah! I know! It just suddenly engulfs into flames. Like poof! Fire. I don't even know how, why or when, but it does! In fact, I only notice it due to the light the flames emit. Regardless, once in my line of sight, it's all I could focus on, so much so that I trip over my legs.

I tumble for a bit, scrapping my knee as I do so. I hiss in agitation, but quickly shift focus to my still aflame hand, which now has expanded to my forearm. I wave my arm crazily trying to put it out, to little avail.

"Stay away!" I shout as I notice the two adults zero in on my from my peripheral.

Their presence isn't making things better, just seeing them is making my heart beat erratically. I'm beyond scared, beyond panicked. I'm lost, hungry, sick, and confused! I just want one moment to calm down, I just want information!

The flames magnify, running up my whole arm, and jutting out, flickering at the air like a live serpent. My breathing becomes shallow and fast. The two adults stare at me with equal parts confusion and fear.

"Holy hell, he's a freak!" The weasel screeches, raising his knife.

"NO!" I scream in response, thrusting my aflamed hand forward in means of protecting myself.

The flames shoot forth like an extension of my limb. I stare in shock, as the stream of fire collides with the weasel and propels him back a few feet, his screams providing commentary along the way.

What in the hell was that!?

I quickly raise my hand, and watch in horror as the flames continue to shoot out from my palm like a hose. No matter how frantic I move my hand, fire keeps coming out and out! Where is the fire even coming from!? I peel my gaze from the torrent of flames, and face my other to be assailant. He flinches under my glance.

If he was paying attention, he would see the fear, shock and surprise in my eyes! I don't know what's happening! He rushes towards his fallen friend, and easily lifts the man over his shoulder.

I hear him say something to his pal, but it's too far for me to make out. Not that I actually care. More pressing matters at hand. Or for this instance, fiery matter at hand.

I continue to point my burning limb upwards and watch as a steady stream of fire continues to pour out from my palm. How, I don't know. It doesn't actually hurt though. I don't feel the heat, perhaps my nerves are burned through? I really don't understand the technicality.

Mostly because there isn't a technicality, a protocol or procedure for this kind of thing! I'm shooting fire from my hand! That's has to be the single most ridiculous thing to happen to me so far! Which says a lot since I just woke up on the wrong coast. Oh, also I'm pretty sure I died, or should have too.

The stream of fire travels a solid 20 or 30 feet into the air before dissipating. However, it still lights up the otherwise night sky quite brightly. I feel my skin crawl in anxiety, I'm causing a scene, how would I even explain this to authorities anyways?

My train of thought is broken by the sound of an echoing cackle. I stiffen at the laugh, my hair stands and I survey my surroundings. The street, is empty now that the two adults are gone. My brows narrow as I frown. Where did it come from?

That's when I notice a shadow quickly forming at my feet. I turn around and gawk at a funnily outfitted person grappling in. The person is holding onto what I could only describe as a grappling gun, he's also getting way too close to me.

Realization hits, but not before the sole of his boots do. And much like weasel, I'm flying back with screams for commentary. I land with a loud thump, the air escapes my lunges and I'm laying on the ground for far longer than I have any right to.

Eventually, I sluggishly force myself onto my feet again. My new wouldbe murderer has the decency to wait for me, crossing his arms and brow arching up with mild interest as he looks me over.

"You look a little young to be ripping holes in the timespace continuum," He says lazily.

I only focus on the 'young' in his statement and snort despite myself. The boy looks hardly older than I. It doesn't explain why he's dressed in that weird cosplay get up. He's even wearing those silly eye masks. Somehow only white slits show from the eyes though. Honestly, he'd look like a very passable superhero.

His costume screams flashy, yet looks oddly practical. Even from here I can tell he's wearing some sturdy stuff despite how form fitting it is. No matter how ridiculous he looks, He's definitely more dangerous than the last two goons. He's posturing himself in what I'd assume is an alert and ready stance.

And HOLY is that not a terrifying feeling! My arm reacts to my agitation, blazing brighter and larger. Apparently my palms are no longer dispensing fire like a broken tap. Although, something tells me that I'd prefer the broken tap over nothing at all in this very moment.

"Wow, that's bright, let's try to turn the lights out," He says charging at me.

Holy hell I was right!

"Get away from me!" I scream throwing my arm forward.

Just like before, flames sprung out from my palm. The flames shoot out like a beam towards the masked boy. He looks only slightly startled before nimbly diving to the side, tossing small grey pellets at me.

I raise my ablazed arm to block the projectiles, only for the pellets to blow up and produce a smokescreen. One that temporary chews away at the fire. This has the unexpected side effect of agitating the flames, they start moving erratically, shooting out like porcupine quills. They propel away like projectiles, making a whizzing sound as they escape my obstructed vision.

It leaves me very exhausted. I fall to a knee and pant heavily, just trying to catch my breath. The smoke dissipates revealing the street and buildings in scorch marks. To my horror, the boy looks perfectly fine, not a single smidge on his cape or costume. But what scares me even more than that is his nonchalance, he's smirking, finding sick enjoyment out of this all!

He whistles, "definitely don't want to be on the receiving end of that."

"S-stay away! I just want to go home," I plea, forcing myself to my feet.

Being blown up, waking up on the wrong coast, in a city I don't know, being attacked by two thugs who wanted to kill me, then chased me, only for myself to catch fire, then dispense fire like a hose,and now a masked boy is instilling more fear in me than the previous two criminals did! What kind of roller coaster is this!?

I've asked this before, and i'll continue to ask this now: WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?

"Robin, report," another voice says, tone cold and words immaculately pronounced.

I nearly trip, instead backpedalling away from the boy, and the now sudden man standing beside him. When did he- where did he come from?

"Engaged the source. He has pyrokinetic abilities yet lacks control over them. It'll be tough to subdue him without harm," comes the calm calculated response from Robin.

Robin sounds very much like the comic book character I'm familiar with. Looking him over with a new light, I can definitely see the possibility. But that just leads to more questions. Robin is a hero, why is he attacking me? Why does he want to subdue me! My arms flare up in agitation. Wait.

Arms?

Oh god, they're both on fire! When did my other arm get on fire! I flail my arms frantically, hoping the motion would douse the flames. To the same effect every other attempt had. Failure.

"What's happening to me, do you know? I ne-" I freeze, finally shifting my gaze onto the man.

Or more importantly, the iconic bat cowl he's wearing. My eyes quickly flicker to his chest. On it, is a sharp- rather symmetrical pointed bat logo. My train of thought screeches to a halt as only one possible name comes to mind.

Batman.

I fall unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gotham City**

 **April 2nd, 04:23 EDT**

Gotham City was massive and unique, varying from large skyscrapers to small suburban neighbourhoods. It's gothic architecture was iconic and well known globally. But beyond that, it was also known as one of the cities with the highest crime rate and harbouring some of the most dangerous criminals. Where gang wars and corrupt police wasthe relative norm. Where being outside… in general could lead to a quick trip 6 feet under. Where the next biggest criminal would unleash a mad spree of crimes and murder. Where most criminals came to scheme and plot.

Truly, Gotham City was a wretched and difficult place to live in. One where you have to be mentally sharp, and where it didn't hurt to have something sharp. Well, not in you at least.

Robin's been in the thick of things for two, nearly three years now. With his mentor and guardian, Batman, he's been keeping things in check.

He's fought against whole crime syndicates, solved some of the most bizarre crimes, fight a insane clown and a walking popsicle. Tangoed with a vicious crocodile and weaved out of prickly thorns. His experience with crime fighting was utterly ludicrous for a teenager.

And as a result it cultivated him into a fine and renown superhero. One who's signature echoing laugh, witty banter and collected disposition would have a villain identifying him a mile away.

Robin, has seen a lot of bizarre things, He's fought against even more. So when the bat cave started going haywire about an 'unknown' source of energy somewhere inside the city he swore to protect.

Well, he was intrigued.

Or that is to say, Batman was intrigued. The dark knight was already suited up and just about to depart the cave, when Robin emerged from the shadows.

"No way I'm missing this," Robin said simply, to which Batman marginally nudged his head to the side before walking away.

The teen eagerly followed his mentor.

"The cave picked up on a large spike of an unknown energy as well as zeta radiation coming from a location in downtown Gotham," Robin recited as he caught up to his partner.

Batman was a professional hero. One who's forte's lay in his infiltration and covertness, where a cool head and even cooler hold on one's emotions was fundamental.

It's for these reasons why Batman didn't so much as blink at the revelation. Granted, he was schooling his features not for that reveal, but another altogether. After all, Batman knew about the power spike, he was the one to pick it up.

No, that wasn't the revelation Batman focused on.

The revelation Batman did focus on was the one involving Robin and information he shouldn't have got his hands on. The conclusions were clear. He either 1.) was in the bat cave at 4 in the morning and noticed it at the same time Batman did. Or, 2.) hacked into the bat cave systems once he noticed Batman preparing for a patrol.

Both equally as likely, both equally as mischievous. Batman pointedly refused to comment on it.

"Although, the energy signature does seem similar to the time you and the rest of the league went and fought your evil counterparts in a parallel universe," Robin commented absently, his hand rubbing his chin as he thought out loud.

"That was classified information, it was triple encrypted," Batman pointed out.

"Oh I know, pretty tricky at first, but after a minute or two, it was a walk in the park," Robin explained casually, freezing on the spot once he noticed the cold glare sent his way, "I mean… oops?"

Option 2 it was then. Batman narrowed his eyes, but otherwise refrained from saying more, choosing to instead hop into the batmobile.

The sleek vehicle zoomed across the empty streets of Gotham City, rounding corners and taking alleyway short cuts with practiced ease. They were at their destination in minutes.

The location, was a back alley in an older part of the city. The scene itself left a lot to be desired, with far more trash than should be acceptable. Nevertheless, the two detectives silently went to work, and were quick to conclude that the source left a person in it's wake. Their thesis was further proven correct when they picked up a thin trial of zeta radiation leading out and away from the alley. The two heroes shared a look, before Robin nodded and grappled to the roof, zipping away from sight.

Batman remained, his eyes emotionlessly glued to the vomit sprawled over the floor. It appeared recent and few people go this deep into an alley to throw up. Therefore, as ludicrous as it sounded, the vomit may prove vital to identifying the unknown person. Batman fetched a thin syringe from his utility belt and grabbed a sample before making his way back to the batmobile.

The vehicle was easily the pinnacle of human engineering. With high tech features in abundance, and a sleek smooth body that could stop rocket fire. It was no surprise that the car could also serve as a small laboratory. Inside, Batman was finished extracting the saliva from the excess, and ran it through the system.

It came up empty. Batman allowed himself mild surprise in the form of a raised eyebrow. He exited the car and made his way towards Robin. It seemed that finding the person would help solve plenty of the questions running through his head.

Before Batman could head out, he heard a panicked man talking to himself.

"Should have just taken the car, should have just let the f-freak go, god damn." The man's breathing was shaky, wobbly knees and eyes were constricted.

Batman observed the man with interest. After all, it's not often one casually says aloud their criminal intention. As spooked as the man was, he could be of some information.

Batman was quick about things, landing behind the man silently before alerting him of his presence. The criminal, knowing who Batman was, promptly dropped his friend and made a mad dash.

He didn't get far. Batman interrogated and retrained the man with relative ease before deciding it would be best to meet up with his ward and partner.

The information did in fact prove to be useful, a teenage boy with meta capabilities was walking around Gotham at 4 in the morning, lost and confused. He also confiscated a phone from the criminal's person. It was unique, and different to any he's seen before. This only furthered cemented his belief that he was in fact dealing with a dimensional traveler.

Batman made his way towards his partner across the rooftops. He first noticed the flames, as they brightly lit up the sky. He then saw the suspect and Robin. The boy was truly as young as the criminal claimed.

There were scorch marks all over the street and building walls. Batman leaped from the roof and landed with a solid thud, before ordering a report.

"Engaged the source. He has pyrokinetic abilities yet lacks control over them. It'll be tough to subdue him without harm."

Batman nodded. He was in agreement, unknown variables were the most difficult to deal with, and nothing screams unknown like unstability or lack of control.

The boy before him was young and short, perhaps Robin's age if not younger. He had short straight black hair and dark brown eyes. The boy was sweating, and his red hoodie was sleeveless.

But that was mostly due to the flames consuming his arms. He didn't show any visible pain from the ablazed limbs, so it was likely something to do with his powers. The teen's arms were burning erratically, as if the flames were alive and agitated.

Empathetic perhaps? His power reacts to the way he feels, it reacts to his emotional state? Given how his current disposition screamed lost and confused. His powers would likely negatively take from that and make him even more unstable.

"What's happening to me, do you know? I ne-" The boy halted, staring directly at Batman.

The hero remained unflinching. The boy recognized him, that much was apparent from his raptant attention and hasten breathing.

Then, his eyes lost the light of consciousness and the boy slumped forward like a doll with its strings cut. Batman closed the distance in a second, catching the boy and gently placing him on the ground.

His arms turned off the moment his consciousness did. Batman concluded his powers were instinctual, but ultimately dependent on a will to use it. He also lacked a definite amount of control over them, that much was apparent by all of the screaming and flailing. He also noticed the teen wasn't abnormally hot, his body temperature remained in homeostasis.

"Or… he could just subdue himself," Robin said confusedly.

Batman didn't respond, but agreed that it was a rather convenient turn of events. He lifted the boy in his arms, and turned to face his partner.

"Head back home and go to bed, we're done here,"

"What's going to happen to him?" Robin asked.

"Well, since you already know about the last dimensional event," at this, Robin laughed nervously, "he's going to fall under the League's responsibility," Batman finished.

Robin opened his mouth to protest, but one look from his mentor had him deciding against it. Instead he nodded mutely before grappling away.

Batman watched his partner disappear before turning his gaze onto the unconscious teen in his arms. He was out like a switch, his face glistening with a thin layer of sweat. The hero sighed, he was going to have a long day ahead of him.

* * *

 **The Watchtower**

 **Aprl 2nd 23:46 EDT**

My head kills. It feels like a balloon about to burst. It feels like it's been filled with lead. It feels like all the blood is rushing from the top of my head to the bottom. It hurts. Is what I'm trying to get at.

I suppose that has something to do with the kind of dream I had though. What a roller coaster that was. I blew up, destroyed mom's device, woke up- in the dream by the way, woke up 2000 miles away from home, nearly mugged, lit on fire then successfully mugged by a boy in a cape and mask.

I groan and groggily open my eyes. Everything's hazy, so I blink a bit to allow my vision to clear. When it does, the first thing I notice is grey.

Grey walls, grey ceiling and grey floor. Grey sheets and looking behind me, grey metal frame too. What's with all of the grey?

Then my heart sinks once reality kicks in, I know for certain my room isn't grey, it's beige. I'm also willing to bet that I don't normally wear any chokers when I go to bed either. So whatever is clamping around my neck is definitely a new addition not approved by myself.

I pull at the collar with little success and decide it's ultimately not worth the trouble. I slip out of the bed and slowly inspect the room. Or, whatever there is to inspect of it. Three fourths of the room is just grey walls. The fourth, a reflective window. My skin looks sickly. I walk closer to the mirror-like window.

The thing around my neck really is a collar. It also has three glowing red streaks down the center. It's funny looking, it feels a bit clunky too. I lower my gaze and inspect what I'm wearing. Looks like the kind of gown a patient would wear at a hospital.

Am I at a hospital?

I dismiss the thought as quickly as it comes. I remember something else, something important. There was a second caped person. He was ripped, muscular, wearing a black bat costume. Oh who am I kidding, that was clearly Batman no matter how I tried to paint it.

The question was, How? Batman's a comic book character. Authentic cosplay is the first idea that comes to mind, but I seriously doubt it. He just appeared out of nowhere, in front of me! I was looking in that direction.

That level of inconspicuousness, that level of nimbleness. It felt very real. Like the real deal.

The door opens, snapping my attention towards it. Then, a few people file in. I instinctively flinch away from the window and backpedal until I'm pressed against the wall.

The first person is a familiar one, Batman. The other two, a woman wearing some weird armor and revealing far more leg than I was comfortable with looking at, and a green skinned human thing wearing a cape.

Wonder Woman and the martian dude. I'm certain he has a cooler name, an alliteration too most likely. It escapes me at the moment though. Besides, his name is the least important thing about him.

For instance, the fact he is an alien is very alarming! His skin is dark green, his eyes angular blood red pools, and his face looks slightly different. I mean, he's still humanoid. But, his skin looks rough, or durable. Like an insect shell in a sense? After everything that's happened so far, I think I'm too exhausted to get excitable over meeting an extraterrestrial.

Ha. What a joke.

This is actually happening. It's actually happening! There are real-life superheroes standing before me. Looking at me with relative caution. No, not really caution, curiosity? Not quite, more like expectation. They're expecting something from me.

Looking at the ensemble of heroes over, then looking over my room for a second time. Anxiety slowly starts to sweep my person. They have Batman, renown detective and designated hardass. Wonder Woman, owner of the lasso of truth, and the alien with telepathic and mind-reading capabilities.

So… They could break me in less time than it would take to blink.

They clearly have me in a highly secure location, with very little option for escape, not to mention that these heroes came in less than 5 minutes after I woke up. So I'm also probably being guarded or monitored.

Which personally, feels like a large investment for a teenage kid like myself. I'd have to do something pretty illegal to warrant such a reaction. Or, since they want information, I'm harboring some information from them?

Given how I'm probably going to be questioned, and I still don't know what for, it's safe to assume I'm screwed or will screw this up. Or screw this up and then get screwed for it.

"You know who we are," Batman says, as if he's stating a fact.

Which he is, but the finality of his statement would have convinced me even if he wasn't. He remains silent, which prompts me to vehemently nod my head in agreement.

"Who are you?" Batman demands.

I stiffen under his question. He isn't threatening me, but he sounds so callous, so monotone that is makes me freeze on the spot. Wonder Woman notices this and sends a glare towards the dark knight.

"He's but a child," She says, before turning to face me.

She's a very beautiful woman, and I find myself freezing for completely different reasons.

"Greetings, I am Wonder Woman, this is Batman and Martian Manhunter, we are members of the Justice League" She introduces.

Batman simply folds his arms as he's introduced, while Martian Manhunter slightly bows his head in greeting.

On a side note, that's what his name was! Manhunter seems a bit… uh, well needlessly misleading though.

"Since we've introduced ourselves, it would only be fair for you to do the same," Wonder Woman continues.

If she was trying to put me at ease, she only half-succeeded. I nod numbly, before clearing my throat. This is such a crazy development that I'm not even sure how to approach it. Is this just one elaborate dream? Didn't feel like a dream, also wouldn't a dream become lucid if I knew it was a dream?

In other words. Could I make Batman shrink if I want him to? I narrow my eyes and imagine the dark knight becoming smaller than a toddler.

He in turn narrows his eyes, which instills a severe level of fear in me that I metaphorically let the dams of my restraints break. I start to speak like my life depends on it. Which by his look, probably does.

"M-my name is Rodrigo Veracruz. I'm 13, American-Nicaraguan, I live in Seattle with my mom and i'm a freshman in high school!" I pause to think what else I should add before quickly continuing, "My hobbies consist of playing sports, video games and reading the thesaurus, brown in my favorite colour, I can speak Spanish. My favorite food is-"

"At ease child, we don't mean you harm," Wonder Woman interrupts with a gentle smile.

For some reason I picture it strained. I wisely shut up regardless.

"Why did you come here," Martian Manhunter asks, his voice smooth and deep.

"I'm pretty sure I was taken here by him," I say gesturing towards Batman.

The three heroes share a look, which unnerves me. I swallow nervously as their attention shifts back to me.

"Why did you come to this dimension," Batman asks, his voice far too serious for the kind of question he just finished asking.

But, given how he, and the other two heroes look at me expectantly. I give it some thought. I guess Batman's right. This has to be a different dimension. With all of the excitement wearing off from the explosion, then mugging attempts. I start to rationalize things far better. No matter how one looks at it, there are superheroes before me. One even a Martian. That's not something I remember happening. So, dream or delusion of some kind, or simply a new reality. One presented to me by a parallel universe.

"Uh, well assuming this isn't a dream,"

"It isn't," the dark knight responds coldly.

"T-then, I have no idea how I got here," I answer, stammering over my words.

Batman narrows his eyes, for like the third of fourth time. I'm not sure what bothers me most. The fact he's seems to communicate through severity of his glare or the fact I feel incredibly intimidated every time he does so.

"I really don't know! Before I woke up in that strange city, I was at home, looking over mom's..." I stop, my eyes widening.

Mom's device! Did it do this? That just seems like a cheap sci-fi movie plot! Was she working on a dimensio- okay, I'm not even finishing that sentence. That's just ridiculous. Although, it did blow up. And I do remember the pain, no matter how short it was.

"Does something trouble you?" Wonder Woman asks, her brows raising in concern.

Her face is just too beautiful! It's having a negative effect. Negative effect, pretty women are too much for me! Her lips are too full, eyes too blue! Skin too smooth! I feel my face burning up.

"I-I, uh, W-well, you see. I do remember tending to my mom- mother's device. An invention of sorts,"

"What kind of invention," Batman interrupts.

I shrug in response, "I don't know. She's a genius, I don't understand what she makes,"

"What's your mother's name?" Manhunter asks.

"Maribelle Veracruz, she was a renowned scientist in the community. I think," I reply.

"Was?" Wonder Woman asks.

"W-well, she's pretty eccentric. It was only a matter of time before her tendencies got her in trouble,"

"What's the last date you remember," Batman says suddenly, leaving my a bit perplexed.

That's definitely not where I thought the line of questioning was going.

"April second, Uh.. I think that's a Monday?"

Wonder Woman and Manhunter share a look of confusion, before turning their gaze towards Batman. He remains unflappable, and instead continues his questioning as if two of his colleagues weren't expectantly looking at him.

"Year?"

"Wha- uh, 2018,"

What a confusing specification to ask. Is it often people forget what year it is? Is he testing my memory? I look at him confusingly. The other two heroes instead seem to have their stares on me, unreadable expressions over their face. I shrink under their looks.

"Batman, are you saying he's from the future as well?"

Future? What? That feels like important information.

"Different location, different point in time. There isn't a law stating that all corresponding worlds would have aligned timelines." Batman explains.

I reel back at the claim. 2018 is the future for these guys? What year am I in then?

"What year is it?" I tentatively ask.

"It is April second, 2010," Manhunter supplies instantly.

8 years!? I mean, that doesn't feel like a lot in the grand scheme of things. But, for me, that's more than half of my life! That's ridiculous! I can't even restrain the shock plastering over my face. Silence falls over the room for what feels like an eternity.

"Not what you were expecting, is it?" Batman says, fetching something from his utility belt before tossing it in my direction.

I catch the object through numb fingers, the familiar weight, familiar shape. It's my phone.

"Technology like that hasn't been introduced to the public yet, I'm also unfamiliar with the brand," Batman explains.

"Apple, I guess that doesn't exist here?"

"Perhaps, is it a small company?" Batman responds.

"Uh… not quite,"

"Moving on, do you know what this is," Manhunter asks, gesturing towards the collar wrapped around my neck.

It makes me feel very conscious of the thing again, making me feel uncomfortable as a result. It's not tight per say, but once the focus of my attention again, all I can think about is how it's cool metallic and bulky structure presses against my skin.

"No idea, a tracking device? Shock collar?"

"It's an inhibitor collar, it prevents you from using your powers,"

"Oooh, I, huh?" I respond dumbly.

Powers?

Oh! My arms! Is that why I haven't lit up the room in flames yet? Because if it reacts to my emotions or something, then I'm certain I would have erupted in a fiery inferno three Batman glares ago.

"Preliminary discovers show you have some sort of pyrokinetic and heat resistant superpower," Batman explains.

I nod. I understand that I have a power related to fire in some fashion. At least, I do now. Normally, I feel like an appropriate degree of panicking is acceptable. However, given how I'm in a superhero universe, it's not all that alien for someone to have a superpower, is it? In fact, it's not all that alien for aliens to exist, after all, one's standing right there.

The main problem lies in the fact that it is me, who possess a superpower. I shouldn't. I'm not from this dimension. Granted, I really don't know if the origin of dimension plays a factor in all of this, I'm really out of my depth here.

"The collar is placed on you as a safety precaution, given you lack the capability to control your power," Batman says neutrally despite the sting his words carry.

I flinch as a result. I don't really think his assessment is very fair. As far as I know, I just got this thing. Obviously I don't know how to wield it. It doesn't come with a manual or anything. Also, not like I wanted to create fire, or attack people. It just happened on it's own.

"Thanks, I guess."

"How recent did you acquire your power,?" Wonder Woman asks.

"Didn't even know I had one, until… well, until I caught fire," I answer lamely.

It also becomes apparent that all of my answers are utterly and completely useless for these guys! After all, all my responses consist of 'I don't know' of some variant or kind! It's not painting me in a very good light, I'd imagine. Probably suspicious.

"I know I don't sound all that convincing, so if you want to use your lasso of truth, or his mind reading capabilities, I'm all for it,"

The two heroes in question give me very neutral looks, schooling their features. I'd hope that at least would show I wish to cooperate.

"You know who we are, despite being from a different world," Batman finally says, observing me with a calculating glare.

Or just his standard one, I really shouldn't try to make them seem more than what they are.

"That's complicated to explain," I say with a nervous smile.

"We have plenty of time to make sense of it," Batman responds

Translation: you have plenty of time to explain it properly.

"It'd be simpler if you saw it for yourself," I suggest, turning to face Manhunter, "I know you can read thoughts, what about memories? Please feel free to do so. I seriously can't explain this in a manner that would be believable to you all."

Manhunter pauses, before looking towards Batman. The dark knight gives one firm nod, which prompts the martian to turn to me. His eyes glow green and a weird sensations passes over me.

To put it simply it feels gross. I stand straight stiff. Feels like something slimy coiling around the inside of my head. I wince slightly, but do my best to keep myself calm. It's feels like an open surgery, where someone is just probing and touching some very delicate and fragile organs, in this instance, parts of my mind. Any slight pressure could seriously cause me harm. At least, it's the foreboding feeling of dread I'm getting.

Like I'm putting my very life in this alien's hands. After what feels like an eternity, the sensation slowly ebbs away until there isn't a trace of it left. I breathe a sigh of relief before doubling over.

"We are… characters from works of fiction?" Manhunter summaries confusingly.

"Yeah, I know-"

"A lot of valuable and important information on key people, heroes and villains alike,"

I was going to say Batman's identity, but that works too. I suppose. I nod in affirmation, stretching my limbs on the side. I was way too stiff during his mind leap thing. It also leaves me surprisingly exhausted.

"That will be all," Batman says, turning towards the door.

"W-wait! You can send me back to my world right? My dimension or whatever it's called right?"

Batman stops, and faces me, "The surge of energy was an isolated event and without a device... No, we can't," the dark knight finishes, exiting the room in prompt fashion.

I blink once, and stare at his back as he leaves. Well... That's not what I wanted to hear. I'm stuck in a fictional universe. What a sentence. Manhunter and Wonder Woman share a look before facing me again.

"We ask for your patience, until a decision is made," Wonder Woman finally says.

"Okay," I nod.

I wait for the other two heroes to file out of the room before kicking back onto the bed. I flop onto the soft mattress with a poof. I lay there for a bit, feeling oddly numb despite the turn of events. I guess it's better than crying, or freaking out though.

I raise my phone and observe it. Looks clean, as if the remains of my blood isn't there anymore. That's good. I can't imagine how hard that would be to clean though. Unfortunately, I don't have data, or wifi for that matter. Nor do I feel comfortable enough to ask for the password. I meddle with my phone for a few minutes before tossing it to the side.

Seconds pass, then minutes. And soon, I'm pacing around the room.

I know the decision they come to will have my best interest in mind, or at the very least, my survival. They're superheroes. They don't kill even if they should. So, ultimately, they're left with what is essentially an orphaned child, with intimate knowledge about them, as well as possess a power he can't control. Who's also stuck here without a way back home.

The choice should be obvious.

They should teach me how to control my power, or at the very least find a way to seal it off entirely. They'll have to supervise me for a bit.

The choice should be obvious!

So why is it that they haven't come to a conclusion yet? My nerves are practically fried at this point. What shouldn't take more than a few minutes to discuss has clearly morphed into an hour long debate of some kind!

The more time that passes, the more I feel uncertain about myself. The choice should be obvious… right?

Finally, I hear the door click open, spinning on my heels, I come face to face with a green hooded individual. An archer, if the quiver of arrows poking from his back is anything to go by. Arrow I think?

"Hey there," He says, leaning against the doorway with apparent calm and ease.

"Hello," I reply.

"Heard you're not from around here,"

Well, I think that's understating it slightly. I nod regardless, "Correct, although I don't really understand how I got here."

"Don't sweat it, come with me, the League's finally made up their mind," Arrow jokes goodnaturedly.

"Thank-you sir," I answer.

"Bah, don't be so formal with me, makes me feel old," the hero brushes off.

He ushers me out of the room and down a hallway. The interior of this facility reminds me of a laboratory with how pristine, crisp and white it all looks. On the occasion, the two of us would pass by potted plants or trees. Giving the otherwise bland looking hallways much needed color.

A silence falls over us, but by no stretch would I consider awkward. As befitting a person with the job occupation of hero, he instills a general sense of familiarity and comfort. Something I can't say about other heroes. Those who wear black and grey in particular.

"Right this way, after you," Arrow says, opening a door for me.

I nod at his direction before entering the room. First thing I notice is just how spacious the whole room- no, auditorium is. It's massive, with the far end being a huge glass pane, it practically covers the whole far side, revealing an abyssal dark night sky. To the far right of the room, is a wide beige stairway, leading up to three metallic circle tunnel systems. From this angle I don't really know where it leads. In the center of the room, was a large upside down U table, with red lush chairs situated at it.

In said chairs, are a few heroes. Batman, Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter being the ones I notice instantly. There are a few others. No blue and red caped Kryptonians though.

I feel a palm press against my back. I shift my head to the side and see a smiling Arrow nudge me forward.

"Pretty cool right?" He asks, referring to the whole layout of this place.

Pretty cool is one way to describe it. I nod numbly and continue to walk towards the table. It feels like I'm about to go up for a presentation, and with that comes the ever persist tinge of anxiety and nervousness. I crack my fingers as I make my way towards where the table ends up facing.

I notice from the corner of my eye that Arrow left my side and also went to take a seat at the table, beside some blonde woman. At this point, I notice a lot of gazes and looks facing my direction. I feel beads of sweat trickle down my face but remain standing, staring directly forward.

Unfortunately, Batman happens to sit at the end of the table and he seems perfectly content with returning my stare.

"Rodrigo Veracruz, you came to this world unknowingly, creating a massive surge of energy," Batman starts, promptly drawing the attention of all in attendance.

"Without means to getting back to your original dimension, and possessing a dangerous, if untrained power, the league decided it would be of everyone's best interest if you were taken under one of our member's wing," Batman explains, his voice crisp in a no nonsense manner.

A snort breaks the silence, and all eyes turn to Arrow.

"Wing? Come on, there's no way you didn't do that on purpose right?"

Batman doesn't dignify him with a verbal response, instead favoring a narrow of his eyes. The archer laughs nervously before clearing his throat.

"Black Canary has volunteered to act as temporary guardian as well as help you learn how to control your power," Batman continues unfazingly.

I nod, then snort. Canary. Heh. I get it.

The dark knight glares and I find myself standing ramrod straight. That's one frightening look! Every fiber of my being is telling me to run for the woods. Obviously, I won't. It's just the dread that rushes over me every time he glares at me. The agony of being spineless I suppose.

Wait, he said something about mentoring right? Just because of my power? I'm definitely getting swept by the flow of things. I'm going to get roped into something again if I don't firmly state what I want!

What do I want? Uh… I guess, to go home… but if that's not an option, then... what? I can't ponder much on it as a voice suddenly snaps me back to attention.

"I am Black Canary, a pleasure to meet you," the blonde, now dubbed Canary introduces herself.

"Uh... yep. Nice to meet you" I say lamely.

She smiles in return, and it occurs to me that she is also, undeniably a very beautiful woman. Rich golden locks of hair and sharp blue eyes that scream confidence. I gulp audibly, I am mentally not ready for this partnership. Are all superheroes this unnaturally attractive or handsome? Even Manhunter looks respectable and he's green!

Honestly, I need a breather, just some time to collect my thoughts. Everything is happening far too fa- did Batman say she was going to be my temporary guardian?

* * *

 **AN: Decided to change the synopsis because I felt it wasn't a strong representation of how the story will pan out. If somehow the synopsis was what intrigued you, I apologize. I hope you stay and enjoy the story regardless! Also, writing a synopsis is tough as hell. How am I suppose to summarize a story I don't even know how it'll end? If it keeps changing, you know why.**

 **On a side note, I went over this chapter like 3 times, changing scenes and parts of it every time! It just didn't want to cooperate. Regardless, I'm satisfied with how it came out in the end.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Star City**

 **April 9th 14:12 PDT**

It was a cool spring day in Star City, it recently rained, and the freshness lingered. Dinah Lance watched the sky with interest, viewing the odd shapes the clouds came in. She turned from the window and faced the seat in front of her.

There, sitting rather stiffly was the boy from the incident. Rodrigo. He was well behaved, but didn't talk much. Dinah knew he was still coping and adapting to the whole situation, and as such made herself to be as welcoming and kind as possible.

It would be a difficult transition for the boy. That much she knew. Change was rarely welcomed, much less when quickly forced upon one. He also appeared to be easily embarrassed by her presence.

Flattering sure, but it made talking to him quite the challenge. He'd squirm, blush madly and do his best to escape the conversation. It'd work, for maybe all of an hour.

Her living space wasn't small by any stretch. But, there was only so much one could discreetly do to avoid another without it becoming painfully awkward or obvious. Dinah figured the best course of action would be to expose him to doses of interaction.

In a week's time, results were negligible. To be expected though, as it was still in fact a work in progress.

But back to the focus at hand, sitting before her in all of his fidgeting glory, was Rodrigo. He was nervous, sweat coated his forehead and he was so shaky that the microwave going off might send him into shock.

"Hello Rodrigo," She greeted warmly.

He flinched, and blushed.

"H-hi, uh, Canary,"

"Dinah's fine, or if you wish, Miss Lance," Dinah supplied simply.

It made the boy blush, and he looked very displeased with himself. She found it adorable, if not amusing, but didn't let her expressions change from her pleasant smile. After all, making him feel uncomfortable even more than he was would just be destructive to all the effort she made.

She also told him of her secret identity. He's living with her now, it would be ridiculous to think she could keep that a secret. Not that it would ultimately matter much. Dinah was briefed on what they knew of the child.

He's a dimension crosser. Coming from a different earth that had superheroes, but only as entertainment. Powers, metahumans like herself didn't exist. Their technology was rudimentary in comparison, and they haven't even met different races other than their own.

It was odd how a world so similar was so completely different.

But most importantly. Rodrigo doesn't have any relatives here, no connections, friends, or even knows other people other than the ones in the works of fiction he was familiar with. He wasn't even familiar with the very city they lived in because it didn't exist in his world.

Essentially, him knowing her identity didn't pose too much a threat. Also, he may have already known her identity anyways.

"Right, Uh, Miss Lance, I was wondering, wondering when we'd start with… uh, well, this?" Rodri asked, pointing to the collar still wrapped around his neck.

Dinah frowned slightly. She postponed going straight to learning how to control his power mostly because she wanted him to be in a calm state. Batman told her, as well as the whole League for that matter, that his power can be influenced by his emotions.

A reason why, her, a shrink during her civilian persona would make a good guardian for the very out of depth boy. However, that wasn't the main reason as to why she decided to volunteer herself supervising him.

Learning he had a dangerous superpower, one that could only cause harm if not learned to be controlled, resonated with her. Her Canary Cry could shatter concrete. It could also be highly effective as a lethal weapon. She related to the teen's plight in that regard.

As such, she was completely okay with taking the boy in. It was temporary anyways. She lived alone and could afford it. She had a guest room she slotted Rodri into.

It was modest, and a bit barren, but that was a common feature for most guest rooms anyways. Later that day, she dragged him to a mall to purchase clothing. He only had the set he woke up with, and his hoodie and shirt were burned. He apologized along the whole way. Dinah didn't mind. They grabbed a week's worth of everything.

He was especially miffed and embarrassed when they purchased him some underwear. He was difficult to talk to for the rest of that day.

"Well, the League's still arranging a facility to use. However, I should hear from them by tomorrow" Dinah said smoothly.

That was a lie. Access to multiple facilities have already made themselves available for the League to use. However, Black Canary was adamant against pushing Rodrigo right into the midst of things. Instead favoring a gentler, gradual approach. Give the boy time to slowly adjust himself and postponed the testing and practice.

"R-right, okay,"

The conversation died out as soon as it started. The hero simply smiled, she knew the process was going to be difficult. But at the very least she could be patient.

"W-well, I'll be heading into my room Miss Lance, thank-you for everything," Rodri said, dismissing himself with a slight bow before heading towards the stairs.

Dinah retained her smile, happy to see that he's at least willing to give it a try.

* * *

 **S.T.A.R. Labs, Star City**

 **April 10th, 09:56 PDT**

"Okay, here's the place," Black Canary says, exiting the car in one swift motion.

My eyes linger on her legs for a second before snapping to my own door. I scramble with it for a few seconds before bursting out from the car. My face is flush, and I avoid my temporary guardian's face.

In doing so, my own vision falls upon a white pristine building. The laboratory is massive. With three, maybe four storeys tall and wide mirror-like windows. I feel a bit nervous, given how this is a new location.

However, since everything that's happen in the last week, I find myself accustoming to new circumstances far quicker than I would have back home. I swallow my nerves, figuratively, and literally though my own saliva before marching towards the door.

They slide open as I near their proximity. I pause, freezing at the entrance. For some reason, seeing these doors, they way they open, I dunno. It just feels very real. Like I'm a guest of honor.

I guess that's the purpose for automated doors, but still. I can't shake off this sense of giddiness bubbling inside of me. Another way to deal with my nerves? Whatever the case, a smile forms on my face. A sense of anticipation and excitement wash over me in waves.

I'm finally going to learn how to fix this power problem!

For nearly a week now I've been wearing this insufferable collar. Not that I find it's purpose infuriating, just the sensation. I was mortified when Canary told me I can't take it off even for showers.

Alas, I didn't stay mad, nor will I stay mad. The quicker I learn how to control my power, the sooner I can take this collar off.

That's not the only reason either, simply put. I just want to know how to control it. I don't want to be a walking hazard, a danger zone. Canary told me it may have something to do with my emotions, or instincts kicked in during a dangerous moment. They don't really know.

But, that's why we are here to find out.

S.T.A.R labs, which I recently is actually an abbreviation of something, has a few branches that specialize in study of superpowers and where they come from. The one lab in Star City- which I've quickly come to realize does not have a direct affiliation with S.T.A.R, supports the study of metahumans.

Truly a convenient coincidence. However, that's hardly what I find my focus on. I mean, S.T.A.R and Star City aren't connected in any business manner. That's the biggest coincidence out of both of them. I feel like one party may have the rights to sue the other. But, I honestly wouldn't know the specifics behind all of that stuff.

Anyways, the lab standing before me, has dealt with metahumans before, and knows how to study them, to some degree. The thought of being studied, tested on, and relatively being treated like an experiment would normally put me on edge.

But, like I said, the desire to learn how to coexist with my power, to control it, is plenty motivation to press forward. So without a moment longer, I do precisely that, walking into the facility.

The first thing I notice is the air conditioning pumping into my face. The second, is the large glass receptionist desk. A circular foyer essentially, with multiple hallways leading further into the structure.

Behind the desk, there is a beautiful brunette woman, sitting in a white suit-like uniform. She lazily scans me over with hazel eyes, it promptly freezes me in place. Her eyes drift slightly above, and then the receptionist blinks the tired look away and visibly straightens her posture.

"Hello," Canary greets from behind me.

Aah, the Leaguer standing behind me. Yep, I guess that would prompt a reaction, even if one was still expecting their arrival.

"Black Canary," The woman says, pleasantly surprised before continuing, "please, please follow me, the both of you,"

I turn to face the hero confusingly, she returns it with a smile. I squirm under her gaze and pointedly march forward. Both women are beautiful sure, but the receptionist isn't superhero beautiful. We walk down the maze of hallways before turning to two steel double doors.

"The team that will be monitoring you are waiting inside, they are very eager to meet you," The woman beams.

"Uh, T-that's good,"

Opening said double doors reveals a small room. It has monitors and computers lined up against the wall. Just above sitting height, is a large wide window pane, revealing a huge turf field on the other side.

A group of assorted people in white lab coats are currently gathered near the computers. They look to be in the middle of a rather animated conversation as one is tossing his arms around in an embellished fashion.

The secretary looks positively livid, or frazzled. It makes me shrink into my jacket as she starts to not very discreetly gather the scientists' attention through a few forced coughs. The group of researchers soon stop their chatter and quickly get into line.

The lead researcher, the one I quickly realize is the animated talker waltz over to Canary and I with a bright smile and natural confidence.

"Greetings Black Canary," He turns to face me before continuing, "Is this him? Pleasure to meet you, I'm John Smith, lead researcher for your testing," The man says boisterously, launching his hand forward.

His excitement is evident, a wide smile plasters itself on his face and his eyes shine with a passion only rivaled by my mother when she strikes inspiration. In fact, he reminds me much of my mother due to being a scientist, as well as undeniably eccentric.

I unconsciously shiver, and reach for his hand. He shakes it vigorously before introducing me to the rest of the group in charge of understanding my phenomenon. I'm quickly overwhelmed by all the names and just hope they don't expect me to remember them on the first day.

Speaking of first days, I really don't know what it's all supposed to entail. I didn't probe Canary about it, or asked on the way here. It leaves me rather in the dark. After I massage feeling back into my sore arm. I look towards the head scientist.

"So now what?"

"Glad you asked, Firstly, I'll send Canary a schedule you should follow," he raises a hand stopping me from asking any questions, "I understand that she's supervising you at the moment. Anyways, We will gather a blood sample, and then we'll get that pesky collar off of you."

I beam at the remark, pumping my chest out. Finally, the bloody thing can come off! It's a bit staggering to think It's something I had to shower with, Also, wearing a scarf the whole time just to conceal it when going out of the house. Not that I ever willingly left to begin with…

"We'll also train up your body, that way we optimize the true potential of your capabilities!" Smith exclaims proudly.

What?

"Train my body? Uh… what do you mean by that?"

Instead of a verbal response, the man smirks before pointing to behind me. I tilt my head in confusion then follow the trajectory, only to come face to face with an overly sweet and smiling Black Canary.

My heart sinks, by training, they mean the literal sense. Don't they?

* * *

 **Star City**

 **April 12th 13:09 PDT**

Yep. They do. They definitely do.

I currently find myself running around a track inside the facility. The purpose, to build up my stamina. Heck If I know why. They explained it, but muddled too much science jargon in for me to make much sense out of it. It just bottles down to the first explanation I got before. The stronger my body, the more receptive it'd be to the power? Or something along those lines.

Besides running, I have been working all parts of my body, all types of muscles I didn't even know I had. Canary decided she'd take charge of most of that herself. Which I'm grateful for, but also utterly terrified about.

She also started to teach me some self-defense skills and some martial arts. It's honestly weird. I never really bothered with some of the more physical sports so I found it refreshing. At first at least, It quickly came to my attention that these kinds of activities can be a very taxing form of exercise as well. Physically and mentally, as she got me to learn about breathing techniques and calming ones.

The latter I find to be rather helpful.

John Smith gathered a sample of my blood and hair for good measure. He wants to see what created my power. Not that I found it all that bothersome. Needles aren't very frightening, it's more the competence of the nurse that usually gets me on edge. However, it was quickly brought to my attention that all the staff here are the best of the best. Top researchers and experts in their field.

Although John said _he'd_ give a schedule to Canary, it was actually one of the researchers sanctioned to study me. A dietitian. Her purpose was to assure I had a healthy diet, as a healthy body translates to a healthy mind. Or something like that.

Also, beyond Canary, there was another trainer assigned to me. He made sure to tell me how to properly relax muscles and how to not overexert myself.

All of this, in two days no less!

It actually pains me a little to admit that despite what was initially said, I still have the collar wrapped around my neck.

When I brought it up, they gave me a simple analogy of building a house. All of the prerequisite stuff: the samples, the exercising, the experts shadowing my every move, that's the foundation. A strong sturdy foundation is required for the house to weather all of the… well, harsh weather.

Getting the collar of, learning how to control the power are the walls, what constitutes the main aspect of the house, the part that's seen.

Needless to say, these last two days have been utterly packed, crazy and insane! I feel a bit sore from all of the 'foundation' However, it's the most positive and exciting experience I've had since coming into this world.

"Alright, Rodri, that's enough for now," the trainer calls out.

I slow to a walk, feeling my heart race and sweat trickle down my back. He waves me over to which I quickly follow.

"Mr. Smith believes now is an appropriate time to take off your collar, go take a quick shower and met here in 20," The man orders, giving me a pat on the shoulder.

It nearly makes me buckle over, exhaustion forcefully taking hold of my strength. He heartily laughs and I weakly smile before heading towards the shower.

I'm pretty tired from the run, but more than adequately motivated given the piece of news the trainer gives me. Two days in, onto my third and things have fallen into a routine. Breaking said routine to add easily the most important aspect of all of these studies and tests is incentive enough for me to blitz towards the shower and be done in 10 minutes.

I'm out in a new set of gym clothing. All white, and rather form fitting. I prefer baggy clothing as a default. But, It's the clothing they supplied and I'm not one to argue against recommendations. I meet Mr. Smith back on the field. There are a few pieces of equipment on the turf field. Like an outdoors lab of sorts.

"Rodrigo! Splendid, come here, we'll get that off you," The man says, waving his hands all over the place.

"So, we're going to dabble with my power now?"

"Precisely so! Batman has sent us the preliminary information gathered on your power, we," The man pauses and gestures outwards, probably referring to the facility, "wish to expand upon that,"

I nod in acknowledgement and walk over. It's a quick process but, the time it's done, and the collar no longer at my neck, a massive metaphorical weight lifts from my shoulders.

It feels like I can breathe again despite it not being tight enough to suffocate me to begin with. I instinctively start to scratch an itch. After all the giddiness of removing the collar leaves me, I'm left relatively the same.

I don't notice much difference, no power up, no odd sensation. Nothing. As if the collar's purpose wasn't to stop me from lighting the building on fire.

"No spontaneous combustion, interesting…" The man mumbles, typing away on a tablet.

"So what should I be doing?"

"Hmm?" The man raises his head to look at me, "aah, yes, yes, hmm your power procs by emotion, so we should place you in rather dangerous situations,"

"Hmm, yeah I- What? That sounds like a-

* * *

 **Star City**

 **April 15th 11:49 PDT**

"Horrible idea! This is a really horrible idea!" I say ducking under a swinging leg.

"Lighten up Rodri, I won't hurt you too bad," Canary says coyly, an overly sweet smile on her lips.

"I'm going to sue! Su- Eeeek" I shriek as the second kick propels me back.

I land with a groan, dazed by my mentor's attack, Seeing her advance on my downed position however quickly snaps my attention and I feel a tinge of panic surge through me.

"Time out! TIME OUT!" I shout tossing my hands forward.

Nothing.

Canary for her part, stops in anticipation, only to shrug when the expected torrent of flames doesn't show up. I sigh in defeat. It's been a day or two of just sparring and training with Canary.

With an audience no less, the researchers watched me like a hawk did a mouse. Eagerly awaiting for my power to come forth. However, it seems rather uncooperative. In those two days, I haven't generated a single flame. No matter how 'endangered' I felt. I simply couldn't create fire.

Not to mention that despite what Mr. Smith said. They weren't actually willing to put me in any real danger. Only perceived danger, and once I caught onto that, well, it's pretty hard to pretend to be scared.

Not to say I don't find Black Canary scary. Fighting her, (more like running from her) is very nerve-racking. But like she said, she won't kill me, or really hurt me too bad. Sure, she thrashed me around for the better part of an hour or two. But, I really wouldn't expect anything less.

Honestly, I would have started to doubt even having a power at all if it weren't for some of my other abilities. The most prominent being that I'm immune to fire. I can't be harmed by it. My skin would remain smooth and unblemished. I wouldn't even notice a change in temperature. My body would just remain neutral in the face of increased heat. Cold on the other hand has the same effect on me as it would any normal person.

It was both a startling as well as relieving discovery. The former because we tested that exactly how one would initially expect. Trial by fire, quite literally. The latter because, having a power is pretty objectively cool, but also justifies the fact I was wearing a inhib collar for around 2 weeks now.

"Simulated battle doesn't activate your power…" Smith mumbles, walking up to me.

"Right, sorry, I don't really know what I'm looking for," I shrug, slowly getting back up to my feet.

"No, no, that's fine. We'll work something out, instead of generating fire, we'll work with fire already present, come along," The lead scientist says, ushering me out of the room.

He leads me through the hallway into another room. This one, much like all the others is silver in color and rather barren in nature, with only a few computers lining up one wall and a large island in the center. Well, it looks more like a glass fireplace really. The one's you'd usually see in a rich person's patio. There was a bunch of glass looking shards in the center, with a fire burning out from it.

"After your usual physical training, you'll be heading over here from now on," Mr. Smith orders.

"Alright, what am I trying to do here?" I ask, looking up to the taller man.

"We will not make you do any other tests related to your power, until you make that fire-"

* * *

 **Star City**

 **April 21st 15:02 PDT**

Move. it moved. Unnaturally too. However, due to my exhaustion I don't really have the incentive to get excited. My fatigue could just be playing a cruel trick on me anyways.

I plunge my hand into the flames again, and find my hands to feel exactly as they did before being in the fire. Each time I'm made consciously aware of my powers usually make me feel giddy. Now though, I can only muster a lazy half-smile.

The training has remained the same for the last 10 days or so. And I won't lie. It's taking its toll on me. I'm a pretty fit guy, a bit athletic, but definitely nothing extraordinary. Not even above average. I was just average.

However, Mr. Smith continues to insist I need to be in pinnacle shape to properly optimize my abilities. Canary agreed to it and thus my painfully sore and exhausting regime continued. I'm actually used to being sore all over. As horrifying as that sounds.

It's due to my perpetual fatigue that I continue the experimentation. I feel like as soon as I see progress, I'll be justified to take a break. Until then though, I'll take on this grueling battle of attrition. I take my hands out, pulling them quickly and the fire jerks, moving with me.

Not good enough though, could just be my own momentum dragging the flames along. So I plunge my hands into the flames again. I take a deep breathe and single my thoughts. Focus. I just need to focus.

I clasp my hands together and scoop some of the flames. I pull them from the main source, and watch with childish wonder as they linger, and stick to my hands like an adhesive.

Fascinating, this is easily the first time I'm actually using my power without being in a panicked state. Actively at least. It's mesmerizing, the fire licks at the air, burning brightly without little to deter it. Using my hands as a canvas for the flames to flourish in.

I pull my hands apart and watch in wonderment as the flames neither disappear nor dissipate. My eyes remain focused on my hands, willing for the fire to grow. It appears like nothing is happening.

However, my hands are slowly engulfed in fire. If I recall, I had managed to ignite my hands before, but struggled to extinguish it. Like a light without a switch. Now, the dynamic feels much different, almost like the light is only on because I'm actively keeping the switch flicked. It's mentally exhausting. It doesn't take long for the fire to quickly die out from my hands.

The level of concentration is simply too much for me. That being said, it's positive to see I can actually control my flames.

"Brilliant! That's good Rodri, this will certainly help us," Mr. Smith says, walking up to me and patting my shoulder.

"Right, I'm just a bit tired, it's really taxing," I explain.

The man looks in thought, then quickly morphs into one of epiphany, "I think I can work something out, firstly though, head back to the showers, there's a new set of clothing for you,"

I nod and leave. I go through the usual routine of showering and look at the clothing neatly folded before me. It's different than the usual white testing clothing they gave me to wear, looking as if made from a different texture, material even.

It still is rather form fitting, hugging my skin, but instead of the white color pallete, this one is black and red. It's predominately black, with red streaks running down the sides of the black pants. There aren't any pockets, but I notice some padding on the shins and knees as I slip it on. I knock my knuckles against the surface. The fact it makes any sound at all startles me. It certainly doesn't feel sturdy.

I move my focus onto the shirt. It too, has a black base. It also has red streaks running around the collar, and going vertically down the middle. Like a Y shape. That being said, the shirt still goes up to my neck, like a turtleneck would. Aesthetically, it looks kind of slick and nice. Deceptively sturdier as well. Some parts are padded with a material that feels light to wear, but is pretty tough to the touch. I'm sensing a bit of a motif here.

Maybe it's to cope with new forms of testing? Perhaps fire resistant? I look over to my previous set of clothing to verify. I can't help but smile once I see the singed sleeves. Guess I'm right about that.

I waltz out of the room with renown vigor. Only for my muscles to protest desperately for respite. I take a moment to recover before entering the lab room again.

"Ah, how are you liking the design?"

"It looks slick, pretty practical too, I'm guessing it's heat resistant in some fashion?"

"Correct you are, Here, this is the last piece of the cost- test, test clothes,"

I raise an eyebrow, and gaze towards the man's hands. He's holding a helmet of some kind with precise care, as if presenting a crown to a king. I gingerly take it from his hands and inspect it.

It's made of a metallic metal, as luminescent lights reflect off of it. It's slick, and angular in shape, the design itself is rather plain. Kind of reminds me of power ranger helmet. The helmet has an opaque black visor, running from nearly one side to the other. It also parallels the sharpness the helmet has, giving of an impression of a stern look. Nearly the entire helmet- sans the visor is a rustic red, with a square black patch in the place where a mouth would be.

In fact, between the visor representing the eyes. And the patch of black paint- or material, that represents the mouth, I can start to better picture what looks like a face.

"So, should I slip this on?"

"Of course! Try it out, the helmet has a powerful filtration of our own design to help deal with smoke, moreover, ther-"

I tune him out in favor of putting on the helmet. The back slides up, allowing me to press the helmet on like a mask. Once in place, the back slides back down, promptly covering the entirety of my head. It's a snug fit, but not very distracting. It's also rather crazy how well I see with this on. My peripheral vision is hardly affected at all.

"-using a high melting-point alloy, fused with kevlar into your padding permits yo- ah, how does it feel?" The scientist asks, interrupting his own tangent with ease.

"It's snug, feels nice," I say simply, pulling at the sturdy material with my fingers.

"Splendid! Okay, with that out of the way, let us move onto more niche experiments,"

I chuckle at his joke and turn to him with mirth in my eyes. His out of place seriousness doesn't placate the dread slowly seeping through my person.

"What do you mean by niche… exactly?"

* * *

 **Star City**

 **April 29 12:34 PDT**

"To conclude, we believe if you had some sort of mental switch, it will help with you generating fire, try simple things, like a name, a phrase? Or perhaps a gesture, anything for now," Mr. Smith says into a microphone.

His voice projects all around the room, bouncing off the walls. He's safe within the confinements of a room, a glass wall blocking our paths. I stare at the window pane, and see his eager eyes nudge me on. I sigh. It's been a few days now and I've yet to generate my own fire. Sure, if there's fire present, I can seemingly manipulate it's movements, but hardly to the level I did that fated event a month ago.

Progress is still delicate. Speaking of delicate, my body has managed to come full circle, from painfully hurting to numb, to hurting again. But I suppose that's what happens when you spend the better half of your day exercising and building muscle mass. Or trying to at least. Results are minimal at best.

I can run for longer, run faster, carry things heavier and for more time, but it's almost lacking in comparison to how much effort I put into improving those numbers. I was already a pretty lean person to begin with, So, I can't imagine becoming leaner. Also, I don't see my muscles getting tighter or ripper.

Probably just a false misconception on my part though.

Back at the topic at hand, I'm standing in the middle of a new room, equally bleak and white as all the others, sans the green astro turf field. There's absolutely nothing in the room at the moment, bar a few pieces of equipment.

The room is completely walled off, a thick glass window acting as the barrier. The scientists are all in view, with clipboards, tablets, or just their own eager excitement in full display. The stares would have made me nervous before. Now, they don't really have the same effect.

I mean, I know most of these people now. Needless to say, they got the job they ever wanted as children. I can safely make that assumption because they don't really act beyond that age. At least not when it comes to their passion and thirst for knowledge. It's a lot like childish inquisitiveness.

I take a deep breath, shut my eyes, trying to imagine a fire burning in my veins. Or something of that variant. Nothing works, I can't picture it. I quit that realm of thought and instead move onto something more practical.

My eyes snap open and I dash towards one of many scattered training dummies. When I'm a few feet away, I lunge forward drawing my arm back for a punch. In what I hope is a swift motion, I slam my fist against the dummy's head before rolling out of my momentum.

The elation from making solid connection hastily shifts to pain due to said solid connection. I spend several seconds cradling my hand. Only for an awkward cough to sound through the microphone.

"Are you… are you okay?"

"FINE!" I shout a bit too quickly.

Blood rushes to my face as I turn pointedly away from the group of scientists.

"Perhaps you should try a phrase? 'Flame on' maybe?" Smith suggests.

"No, no phrases!" I respond back.

Phrases would just be stupid. Also, something about saying that out loud makes me feel uncomfortable too. I mean, obvious lawsuit aside, I just don't personally resonate very well with shouting out my move. Feels too… cartoonish, animeish? It feels ridiculous.

"Well, keep trying!"

I turn to smile at the scientist. Only to realize that he probably can't see what my expression is with the helmet in the way. Huh, now that I think about it, He probably couldn't see any of my facial expressions. I guess that's a personal plus to wearing the helmet.

I won't deny it. I was pretty skeptical to do the tests in the modified uniform and helmet. Mostly because it felt alien. Or, as alien as an experience can get after everything I've been through. Nevertheless, I did as I was told.

Smith insisted that experiments would be safer with the helmet, as well as they'd be able to better read my vitals. He proceeded to list off several other reasons, many that I didn't have real justification to argue against.

Therefore, I've been doing my tests and experiments in this suit.

Or at least, I've been trying to. The amount of success I've had in creating flames is still zero. I'm not particularly creative, thus I already feel like I've exhausted all my options.

Frustration slowly gnaws away at me, and I feel my skin crawl in agitation. I don't have a reference to compare my growth with, as such, I can't help but feel as if said growth has been severely lacking.

I mean, it's been nearly a month since I've dispensed fire like a broken hose. And now!? Nothing, I can't create a single flicker. I mean, not feeling the heat, or being able to hold onto fire is neat and all. But it's not the crux of my power.

It'd be like Superman without the ability to fly or shoot his heat-ray! It's not the same. I'm not the same as I was. Do I really need to be so stressed out and teetering on the edge of sanity in order to successfully- in the loosest term of the definition, use my fire?

"Rodri, that's enough for today. We'll see you tomorrow" Smith says reassuringly.

His remark surprises me. I didn't think my body language could be so exposing or obvious. Then it hits me, they probably have reads on my heart rate and brain waves. They told me to stop because I'm about to throw a tantrum.

It has the opposite effect on my temper. I feel my agitation surge through me. Not at them, obviously. But at my own short-comings.

I've been nothing but a burden, with a multitude of resources being pooled into me. I want to show them something. I want to give them some results. At the end of the day, although they're nice to me, although they're always in the search of something new, it's still their job, and all jobs demand results.

I chew at my lower lip, and sigh. I take a deep breath before turning to face the scientists. I bow my head slightly and march off towards the locker room.

In a feeble attempt to release my frustration, I snap my fingers together before clapping my hands. In the empty room, the sound resonates and echoes.

However, that all falls to the limelight compared to what I see before me. My hands, ignited in flames.

* * *

 **Star City**

 **May 3rd 11:31 PDT**

Clapping my hands, funnily enough, wasn't what created the flames. It was me snapping my fingers. I didn't know why that was the case until Black Canary pointed out how loud my snaps were.

That in itself wasn't the causation. Rather, the sound 'reset' my mental state and gave me easy access to my power. Or something like that. I personally allude it to lighting a lighter. The sound of me snapping my fingers, simply reminds me of a lighter. Which helps me focus and channel my flames. Whatever the case, it certainly helped me.

I've been igniting my hands since.

Of course, now that I can actually light my hands on fire, the amount of experiments I've been doing has exponentially grown. From distance, to power, accuracy, precision, heat and more. You'd think with all of the additional tests that I'd receive some sort of reprieve from all of the physical exercise.

Nope.

I still have to do that. And with additional earnest now that I can see whether the improvement influences my abilities or not.

This all leads to my current self.

"For this test, we're going to try to see what your maximum destructive power is," Smith calls from the mic.

I gulp slightly before falling into a stance. My target is a dummy a few yards away. I don't dwell on how exactly they'll be able to compute the data, or make any use of it. Instead, I take a deep breath before snapping my fingers.

My hands ignite. I test the stability of my flames via moving my hands, they stick with relative ease. I shift my focus onto the dummy.

It's nothing glamorous, just a torso and head pinned onto a pole.

In one swift motion, I bring my hands forward, and clap my wrists together, forming a cage-like maw with my fingers. The fire erratically stirs within my grasp before jutting out with vicious velocity.

The force behind the attack makes my knees buckle slightly. But otherwise I remain standing. The beam of fire shoots forward and sears through the dummy. I stop channeling the flames, and it quickly dissipates from sight.

It's deed however remains for all to see.

The dummy is singed, melted and crisp.

"Excellent, we'll be able to set up your expected growth charts with this information!" Smith says.

I can practically hear the smile in his tone. Despite that, my eyes remain fixed on the dummy, or what's left of it. I did that. Imagine if that was a living being? I swallow nervously and attempt to will my nerves away.

Unlikely.

* * *

 **Star City**

 **May 4 21:12 PDT**

"Hello Rodri," Black Canary says.

I jolt in alarm, turning to face the blonde smiling woman. She takes a seat across from me, lying comfortably on the lush white cushions. A small mug in hand and a book under her arm. I guess she has a similar idea to mine.

Granted, I feel a bit silly seeing as what I have neatly nestled on my lap is a thesaurus.

"Hello," I reply, very conscious of myself now.

"How are you?" she asks, taking a sip from her mug.

"Uh, fine, I'm fine. H-how are you?" I choke out.

I'd like to think I'm improving. But talking with overly beautiful woman has never been a strong suit of mine. However, something tells me that Black Canary fully knows that and continues to interact with my anyways.

"I'm doing well, thank-you for asking," She responds smoothly.

I blush as a result. I cough loudly to mask my fluster, and pointedly focus my gaze onto the words before me.

Humiliation and shame, huh. Two synonyms for embarrassment. How fitting.

"Did you expect your power to do that?" She asks.

I cough again, but this time to mask my shock. In one guess? In one go? How the hell did she ge- shrink. Right.

I choose against answering. Mostly because I don't know what to say. 'Yes? I totally knew I could become a living flamethrower, effective for charring human flesh? No? I didn't know with fire powers I could burn people?'

No matter how you look at it, my reaction to the matter was exaggerate. I mean, it's still pretty startling. But, I should have seen that coming. It's a rude awakening. Nothing more though."

"I see, while I think you're taking a pragmatic approach, if not overly laid back one, it's good to understand where your frustration and agitation comes from," Black Canary says, sitting up right with her mug and book long abandoned.

And of course, I said that out loud, I'm just incapable of not sharing information or something? My hand reaches my forehead in a face palm. What a cliche mistake.

"If anything, this simply means you wish to express your concern. Perhaps not for advice, but for a willing ear."

I peek from between my fingers towards the blonde. She smiles kindly in return.

"I see. Thank-you Miss Lance," I reply.

"How do you feel on the matter?"

"Well, I guess sharing my worries helps me feel at ease… only marginally though." I add after a pause.

"Marginal improvement is still improvement nevertheless," She responds easily.

I nod towards her. I'd be lying if I said this talk makes me feel completely okay with my destructive capabilities. Hell, this hardly did anything to alleviate that problem. However, it's nice to know someone at least understands where I'm coming from with those worries. Even if _I_ undermine their significance.

"On an unrelated note, tomorrow will be pretty fun, so look forward to that," Black Canary says, fetching her book from the coffee table.

"Fun?" I repeat, "What do you mean by fun?"

"You'll see," She says, a mischievous smirk washing over her features.

My face falls in between a frown and wince. I'm going to throw a wild guess here and assume I won't find it fun. Perhaps dreadful? That seems more fitting.

* * *

 **Star City**

 **May 5 09:05 PDT**

"So what do you think?" Smith asks, his hands falling onto his hips in what I assume is a victorious pose.

I'm sitting at a table, with a list of names before me. Not just any names though, no-no. What I have before me are code names. But that's not all, these code names are supposed to be for _me_ of all things. I look at the list gingerly, my eyes flicking from one tacky name to another.

One catches my eye, but for all the wrong reasons.

"H-human Torch?" I choke out, shivering at the ever haunting and lurking law suit.

"Indeed, given how you're medium is snapping fingers, and how you see your method of concentration similar to a lighter, It sounds fitting, wouldn't you agree?"

If I wasn't in the leading competitor's universe, I'd swear Smith's a Marvel fan. How does someone make so many unknowingly related references to the hero without knowing he exists?

"I'll have to pass on that," I answer.

"Oh, that's too bad. Let me know if any catches your attention," Smith says through a pout.

I nod and look over the extensive list. Some of these are just bad. Fire Boy, Flamethrower. Just awful. I'd prefer a code name that sounded more like a designation rather than superhero name.

It takes me a few minutes, but I finally find one that I like.

Overheat.

Personally, I find that it fits me quite well. Mostly due to the fact I tend to heat up every time I'm in the presence of pretty ladies. Also, my fire powers. I like it the more I think about it.

"Smith, I got one," I call out, pointing towards the name as the man spins to face me.

"Overheat? Hmm, that does seem suitable. Congratulations! Your code name from here out is Overheat!" The man exclaims.

For some reason the proclamation makes me feel giddy. Feels like I'm becoming a superhero. After all, every superhero has a code name! Wait. Why do I need a code name? I'm not a superhero.

"Uh, Smith, what do I need a code name for?"

* * *

I leap over, just slightly missing my step, teetering on the edge for a bit before falling backwards. I pale considerably thinking I just accidentally killed myself.

Not meant to be, Black Canary turns around fast enough to catch my arm and pull me up in one quick motion. I thank her quietly and pant heavily.

Running across roofs is just ridiculous. Why are we doing this exactly?

"You want to be focused, as you can see, even the simplest tasks can be dangerous for a hero."

No arguments there. I turn back to the edge and peek down. The alley looks tiny, with the green dumpsters looking like monopoly houses. I shiver at the damage that could have been caused and turn back to my mentor.

"I'm sorry, I just don't really know what we're doing, so my mind's all over the place."

Funnily enough, it's only when I discuss my worries with Black Canary that I feel the most confident. Translation: I don't stutter like a blushing fool.

The helmet helps in that regard too.

Speaking of the helmet, It came as a surprise to me to realize the modified uniform they gave me was in reality a hero costume. Well actually, that part wasn't surprising. What was, was the fact they relinquished it to me, of all people. I'm clearly ill-suited for this kind of work, no pun intended.

"We're patrolling the area. However, you will mostly be shadowing me,"

I've asked this question before, so I suppose I can't find it surprising when she repeats the same answer. I sigh quietly. That doesn't mean I have to find it satisfying.

I understand the premise behind shadowing and mentoring. What I don't understand is _why_. _Why_ are we doing this? I'm just a kid they found in an alley way. Not to mention I've only just started to have a refined grasp on my powers.

I feel fingers tap my shoulder, that stir me from my thoughts. I turn to face my blonde mentor. She on the other hand is fixated on something transpiring below her. I follow her gaze by leaning over.

Looks like a standard mugging, family corner- why were they even taking an alley way to begin with?

I don't have time to delve into it, Canary already tossed herself over the edge. I instinctively reach out to her. Too late, she's well beyond my reach.

Not that it would matter. Black Canary leaps from wall to wall, seemingly with ease. Which, as far as I know, is something beyond human capabilities. Yet, my mentor makes it look easy.

I on the other hand, know my limitations. If I tossed myself over the edge, I'd surely just end up dead. That being said, I am supposed to shadow her, and doing so from on top a building would be rather difficult.

I survey my surroundings until I find something I definitely know I could use. A fire escape. I dash over towards it and leap on. Even if I know there's a landing only a few feet away. Jumping over the edge of a roof just short-circuits my brains and makes all of my instincts shriek out in defiance. I land on a knee with a soft thump. Oddly enough, the thumping doesn't stop there, as my heart desperately tried to calm itself.

I take a moment to catch my breath, and then make my way down the stairs. At the bottom, there's a ladder I can use to get myself down the remaining 12 feet or so. I unhinge it, and go through the motions.

Once safely near the ground, I leap off and hastily make my way towards my mentor.

It seems the muggers are already taken care off, out cold and hugging the wall. Their hands behind their back, likely tied in some manner. Black Canary is talking to the family in what I imagine is a stern lecture about safety.

I wouldn't fault the family too much though, its pretty bold for people to commit crime in broad daylight.

In my haste I made some noise which made the family jolt and face me. They're likely still jumpy from the incident that transpired. They have an only child, a little girl, she's hugging her mother tightly, her face buried in her mom's pant leg.

I wince from behind my helmet and hastily apologize.

"This is my protégé, Overheat." Black Canary reassured, to the visibly relief of the parents.

I guess if she is my mentor, then I would be her protégé. Still, it sounds pretty odd to hear that nevertheless.

I bow slightly towards the family once again and apologize.

"It's alright, thank-you for your effort, both of you," The father says, shifting to face both my mentor and I.

I didn't do anything, but pointedly remain silent. The family is probably still highly stressed from the incident after all.

We stay with the family for some authorities to apprehend the criminals. It doesn't take long. Black Canary must have phoned them over, or got a hold of them somehow. It's surprising how much she accomplished in the time it took for me to make my way down the fire escape.

"I'm impressed, I wasn't expecting you to come down," Black Canary comments, as she surveys the cops speak to the family and rouse the unconscious criminals awake.

"Ah… I, Uh, I see," I lamely respond.

She laughs softly before schooling her features. An officer made his way towards us, looking perplexed but determined nevertheless.

"Black Canary, thank-you,"

"Glad to help,"

"I see," He says, his gaze shifting onto me, his eyes narrow, "You decided to pick up a sidekick yourself?" He asks.

"A protégé," She corrects, "This is Overheat."

The officer's harden look is pretty intimidating, but it lacks the same fear inducing edge that Batman's glare has. I don't say anything, instead I nod towards him.

"He looks small," The officer concludes.

My posture falters ever so slightly. It's not a lie, I am small. But, it's still rather hurtful. I haven't hit my growth spurt yet! I can't be held responsible for my genes.

"Sir, we've collected all of the muggers," A young cop says, approaching us.

"Good work son," The officer- the boss says, he turns to face us again, "once again, thank-you Black Canary… Overheat,"

Seriously. Stop thanking me, I didn't do anything. I'm starting to feel guilty, like I copied someone's answers and masked them as my own. Plagiarism. I plagiarized my mentor's success here.

"Once again, glad to help," She responds kindly.

It takes the authorities a minute or two before vacating the premise. Just leaving us by the alley opening.

Well, saying _us_ would be a lie. The police generated some attention, and with that attention came curious civilians. Also, given how I am a novelty. It wasn't too surprising for cameras to start clicking and flashing.

I'm truthfully glad for the helmet, the attention is seriously overwhelming. I feel my face heat up each time I see someone point at me.

Black Canary masterfully draws everyone's attention, waves towards the growing crowd before kindly asking them to disperse.

Eventually they relent, and we continue our patrol for a few more hours. There are a few more crimes, but given how I don't need to be in the thick of things to be considered 'shadowing' her, I chose not to.

Around 6, we retire for the day, and head back to S.T.A.R Labs. There, I give Smith a report about the suit, and my powers. Even if I didn't even use it. After that, we head back to Black Canary's penthouse.

The trip is uneventful, and the ride up the elevator even more so. We both take a shower, and HOLY, is that an image I want out of my head.

Forcing down the blush, I head into the living room with my phone and a cup of tea in hand. My phone doesn't have any use anymore, but it certainly is a nice memento from home.

"Hello Rodri, what's your thoughts on today?" Black Canary says from behind me.

"Pretty hectic… Uh, it wasn't the kind of fun I was expecting," I respond, turning to face her.

She was wearing comfortable civvies clothing, had a tablet under her arm like the daily newspaper and a steaming mug in hand.

"Sorry, sorry. We figured you'd feel tentative about the idea if you had a night to sleep on it," Black Canary says.

I don't think I'm that obvious but decide against protesting. Actually, consciously thinking about it, she's definitely right. I don't think I would do half the things I've done so far if I wasn't swept by someone else's momentum. We fall into silence. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Black Canary jolts with realization, and grabs her tablet.

"Here, take a look at this," She says, leaning forward and outstretching the item.

I take it wordlessly and scan over it. It's a news article, The Star? That's a low hanging fruit if I ever heard one, but I guess beggars can't be choosers.

My attention is quickly drawn to the photo in the article, Black Canary is standing tall, near the entrance of an alleyway. She's conversing with an officer, with a few of the muggers being ushered into cop cars. However, all of that is merely the backdrop to what I find to be the most shocking piece in the picture.

Myself. I'm standing ramrod straight, beside Canary and facing the officer. My helmet leaves absolutely everything to the imagination there, none of my facial features are exposed. Also, I notice my costume is pretty minimalistic, yet attention grabbing with it's jarringly bright red palette against the black base.

My eyes drift just slightly underneath and read the little sentence pertaining to the photo.

 _Black Canary and her new sidekick speaking to an officer._

I guess it's confirmed then. I'm Black Canary's sidekick now. I don't really know how to react to this. I guess it's the most logical step to take, I mean, after training me to learn my power- which I haven't completely mastered yet, It would be illogical to just leave me.

It'd be like investing a multitude of cash into an asset, developing it, evolving it and finally polishing it, only to toss it out. Wait, there isn't even a point for an analogy, that's exactly what that would be.

I shrug my shoulders and give the tablet back to a expectant and waiting Canary.

"Well?" She prompts.

"Well… you're prett- very popular,"

Black Canary smiles, but presses forward "Thank-you, however, that wasn't what I meant."

"If the League, or you believe this is the best course of action, then. I won't protest against it," I respond neutrally.

That's the truth too. I'm sure they have a reason for this, after all, I'm still young. And inexperienced. I guess you have to start somewhere. Still, thinking about it now. Two months ago, the very thought of becoming a superpower wielding hero would be utterly insane to me. Now though, it's just teetering on the edge of ludicrous. Which is to say, a vast improvement on my stance on the matter.

I'm not sure what terrifies me more.

* * *

 **AN: I'm back! Haha! Missed me? Don't answer that. I had an idea for what I wanted this chapter to be like, but soon enough, what I thought would be a nice and small 5k word chapter grew into this monstrosity. I figure, given how all of this is still pre-canon stuff, I'll trudge on. Sorry if this felt like a bit of a info dump. I tried to make it as engaging as possible! I swear!**

 **John Smith is an oc. Not even a recurring one, I just didn't want to do much research and try to find DC scientists that already exist. Also, it'd feel pretty weird if Rodri didn't remember a _single name_ when spending his time in the lab. How I have things planned out, I have one more chapter of Rodri's Origin before really sinking into the meat of YJ canon. I hope you stick around! (Warning. The following weeks will be exam heavy and intensive, I'm also a horribly bad student, and thus need to devote a lot of single-mindedness to truly focus and get things done. Updates, have reached all time eratticness!)**

 **Review my work! Or not... I mean, up to you. I can't force you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah! Reviews! Thank-you! Let me respond to them!**

 **Loftcat27: Thank-you! I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

 **The Headless chicken: I'm glad you're enjoying it! As to more members, well... Yep! I plan on adding one or some. As to who they might be, you'll have to wait and see! I do have a pairing in mind for Rodri, but it's all preliminary stuff. I'll let my writing decide if the pairing happens or not. I hope that makes sense.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except for Rodrigo 'Overheat' Veracruz.**

* * *

 **Watchtower**

 **June 28, 01:12 UCT**

Batman sat at the end of the U shape table, his position giving him view of all the heroes present before him. He remained quiet and observant as each individual hero went through their report of the month.

"Central City has been pretty quiet, with little out of the ordinary," Flash concluded from his seat at the table.

Batman's expectant gaze turned to Green Arrow, which prompted the man to clear his throat.

"Star City, as Black Canary already said is doing well. I actually wanted to divert your attention to something else," The blond said, turning to face Batman.

The caped crusader nodded, giving his approval and the archer was once again speaking, "Three days ago, there was a massive surge of electrical use in Sausalito City, blowing out a whole neighborhood for 13 hours."

Interesting, but overall not all that important, Batman's eyes narrowed from under the mask, clearly there was more to it.

"It was odd, there was a lot of siphoning taking place in the city, so prominently so that Speedy and I went to investigate. We ended up towards a lab, Rouskinna Laboratories,"

A man in a top hat, and three-piece stage suit straightened at this, seemingly recognizing the name. He was none other than Zatara, the resident magician of the Justice League. Batman took note of it but decided not to comment on it in favor of hearing what the rest of Green Arrow's retelling.

"See, the cave picked up on a different sort of power spike coming from the labs, it couldn't make out what it was though. When Speedy and I showed up, the feeling was… palpable, like you could feel it. We couldn't find anything beyond that though, not unless we infiltrated the building," the archer finished.

Now that, that was interesting and could hold importance. Using a large abundance of electricity, possibly magical in origin and attempting to remain inconspicuous. It's clear that any overly jarring movements from the League would ultimately cause whoever was behind the labs to recluse and conceal themselves.

As it stands, they're clearly over-confident in their actions, as they aren't being nearly cautious enough. Blowing out a neighborhood's electricity for half a day didn't give off the image of discreetness. They were either overconfident like he thought, or perhaps nearing a breakthrough. Regardless, Batman saw the merit behind an investigation. Being the resident expert on infiltration, and detective work in general, he felt as if the mission catered to him perfectly.

However, despite how peculiar the labs may be, they fell relatively low on his current set of priorities. Batman had his focus and attention almost entirely on a project of his. He has been pushing for the creation of a small splinter team specializing in covert missions and intel gathering for several months now.

Batman wasn't blind, nor was he naïve. He knew Robin has been antsy to prove himself. It wasn't unlikely other protégés reciprocate those feelings. Also, if a smaller group of relatively small-time heroes joined together, young impressionable ones, he could mold them to become a solid team, one that in time could rival the Justice League.

His desire to create such a team stemmed from the relative quietness coming from across the world. He suspected it was a prelude to future events. After all, Superman said that Lex has been rather docile for some time. Moreover, other heavy hitting villains have been under the radar. Batman was a suspicious person by default, but the signs he's witnessed have been glaring.

"I see, I'll personally look into it when I have the time," Batman eventually said.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could do that," Canary spoke up, piquing the bat's interest.

He shifted his attention to her and remained silent. The blonde hero took that as an invitation to elaborate and explained, "Overheat, my protégé is improving rapidly, I believe he's ready to take on more than simple patrols with me,"

Protests were quickly forming from multiple members in the form of open mouths, but were silenced as Canary continued, "Additionally, I believe he should gain some experience in reconnaissance and stealth, for the possible team."

Batman contemplated her statement. He didn't initially plan to involve Rodrigo Veracruz. However, that very notion was forfeit the moment Canary volunteered to look after him. She, was Batman's most adamant supporter for the creation of a second team after all. Not involving her protégé would simply cause unnecessary tension.

Moving beyond that, this would be a relatively simple mission, one where Overheat could get some quick experience under his belt. Batman found himself nodding his head, which in return caused the blonde hero to smile in satisfaction.

" _Possible_ being the key word," Superman said over the silence.

Murmurs in agreement followed from other members of the League. Having what amounted to children doing spy work simply went against too many of the Leaguer's morals. They either wanted to be at their protégé's side or didn't believe the young generation of heroes were ready to do work alone. Whatever the case, Batman would need to construct a strong case in favor for the team if he ever wanted it to come to fruition.

* * *

 **Star City**

 **June 29, 19:54 PDT**

I flopped onto the couch with a satisfied sigh. It has been a grueling day in the labs, working on my precision and accuracy. I never knew tossing fire balls could actually end up being less engaging than it sounds.

I spent hours just trying to hit dummies, only to scorch the ground with my horrid aim. Then after that, I patrolled Star City with Black Canary, even going so far as incapacitating a few store robbers.

As ridiculous as it sounds, my training with Canary was paying off. Dictate the battle with finesse, and force opponents into your own pace. Fighting hand-to-hand is still something I struggle with, but my powers give me a definite edge to it.

As it turns out, beyond creating fire, or being immune to fire, I can also regulate my body heat. Increasing it, giving my arms a light glow much like a branding iron. With the exception being that I don't actually increase my body heat enough to leave marks, It's more like I'm a hot surface people instinctively flinch away from. It makes up drastically for my relative novelty to combat.

Not to sound boastful, but my improvement is evident. I can control my power to a decent degree, obvious not mastery. But I don't accidentally catch on fire like I did that fateful night. Also, I've been faring better against Black Canary the more we spar.

Speaking of Black Canary, she's a monster on the field, but a phenomenal mentor to have. Her battle prowess is frightening and the way she can manipulate her power is immensely impressive. I would be lying if I didn't say I wanted to strive to mirror her efficiency.

However, she always went out of her way to teach me something in our patrols. The most important lesson, being to remain diligent and humble. I didn't even notice myself becoming overconfident in our patrols until she pointed it out.

A cool collected head on my shoulders, that's what I needed to work on. Funny, given the codename I picked out for myself. Speaking of Overheat, I had two more features in the media! That was pretty interesting. It was inevitable given how often Canary and I patrolled the streets.

I found that to be rather taxing actually. My routine was hectic and crowded, the morning to afternoon, I spend in the lab studying my power as well as improving upon it, then the afternoon until evening I help Canary patrol the streets. And recently, with the World Cup in full swing, I've used whatever free time I've had to catch up on the games! As such, my days are practically booked to the brim with things to do.

That being said, crime wasn't so bad that I fought all the time whenever we went on a patrol, but I've now had my fair share of dealing with petty criminals. I'm perfectly content with just that too. Routine was nice, it was good, predictable and thus something I could anticipate and plan for.

The sound of steps reverberates through the otherwise quiet penthouse, drawing my attention to the hallway. Miss Lance was in her hero costume. Which in actuality was just a short unzipped jacket over top a leotard, with stockings of some kind. I can't peel my eyes of her due to the fact said costume usually connotated to hero work. Which was odd, because we finished our patrol almost an hour ago.

"Hello Miss Lance," I greet.

After three months, I can safely say I'm not instantly intimidated by her, or blush ferociously due to her objective attractiveness. Familiarity exclusively played into my change of demeanor though. And if she wanted to tease me, as far and between as that was, she'd always get the desired effect of a stuttering babbling red faced teen.

She turns to face me and returns the greeting.

"Rodri, go suit up. We'll be doing some more hero work now," She explains.

I raise a quizzical brow but do as I am told. I head to my room, open the closet and pick out my costume. I didn't bother trying to hide it or anything. Moreover, I had two other copies of it. I mean, If I'm wearing it every weekday I'm going to need easy accessibility as well as more copies. Less I'm content with washing it all the time.

I slip the helmet before my face and wait for the telltale sound of hissing, signifying that the back end slides down to snug my head. I meet my mentor again in the living room. She has her arms crossed in front of her, but otherwise appears patiently waiting.

"This won't be a patrol, but rather a covert mission, we'll be teaming up with Green Arrow and his partner on this one," Canary explains.

I gulp down my rising nerves. So much for routine. So much for planning, of course all of that is blown out of the water first chance it gets. Covert mission? Like spy stuff? I nod my head regardless and let her lead me to the secret exit we usually use.

* * *

 **Sausalito City**

 **June 29, 20:43 PDT**

We took her car, which oddly enough wasn't bird themed in any way. It's actually baffling how she manages to keep her identity a secret given how little precautions she takes to maintain it. She doesn't even use a mask!

But I digress, we crossed the Golden Gate Bridge, or whatever it's called in this world with relative ease. We entered the city, Sausalito in record time and found a place to park the car. Canary told me that we'd be meeting up with Arrow in on foot.

We walked for a bit, teetering at the edge of the city. This was because the site was near thick vegetation and rolling hills. This was fortunate for us, given the essence of the mission. It's easier to stay hidden when there's less eyes looking for you and all that.

Black Canary led me through a small forest trail, just marginally south of the city. The sound of wildlife was a quiet backdrop to my own beating heart. Even if I had my mentor by my side, I still felt nervous. It was a new experience! They tend to freak me out more times than they don't.

After a few minutes, Canary raises her hand, prompting me to freeze. She tilts her head, as if trying to listen in on something. Actually, given how she's leading with her ear, it's safe to assume that's exactly what she's doing.

"GA, what are you trying to accomplish here?" Canary asks, putting her hands on her hips.

There's some shuffling and suddenly two figures emerge from the foliage. The suddenness of the moment startles me. I instinctively fall into a defensive stance, my hands in front and my knees bent.

This causes the taller of the two to laugh. Recognizing the voice as Green Arrow, I hastily fix my stance. It does little to help me with the red of embarrassment. Thank-goodness for my helmet.

"Sorry, sorry, I couldn't help it," Arrow apologizes in a pointedly unapologetic manner.

Beside him, I notice is a young adult, He too is wearing a domino mask and has a quiver and bow on his person. That's where the similarities end between him and Arrow. He's wearing a yellow cap, boots, and gloves whereas the rest of him was red. I can make out some ginger hair from under his feathered hat too.

"Right, Overheat is it? That's what you went with?" Arrow asks, turning to face me.

I nod in response.

"Nice, well Overheat, this here is my protégé, Speedy," the hero says, gesturing towards his peer.

"Partner," the red archer drones out, as if correcting Arrow is a common occurrence for him.

Again, I'm grateful for my helmet because I can't help but stare wide-eyed at the now dubbed Speedy. Wasn't Speedy a girl? I feel like she was a girl? I must have stared for far longer than acceptable because suddenly, I had scrutinizing eyes plastered over me.

"Why was a kid brought here? He'll slow us down," Speedy comments.

I find myself bristling at the remark. Slow him down? Slow him down from what? Observing people faster? It's a covert mission? I don't see how my presence could actually be a hindrance. How close are we suppose to be to observe the site anyways?

"Overheat is here to gather some experience with these kinds of missions. I asked Green Arrow to accompany me," Canary responds neutrally.

I can't help but feel like she purposely left him out of the sentence, as if asking the silent question: 'what are _you_ doing here?'

It's a nice thought, even if improbable. Speedy for his part drops it, simply crossing his arms and staring off into the distance. He's a tall and well-built guy, so , probably handsome too. Plus, from what I can tell, he has a very strong confrontational attitude. Meaning, I don't think I'd be able to get along with him, he's intimidating.

"Alright then… So, for this mission we're going to do some simple observation and infiltration," Arrow explains.

I cough loudly, although it ends up being muffled by my helmet. Regardless, the desired effect takes place as I feel a trio of eyes fall on me expectantly.

"Infiltration? Why are we infiltrating the place?" I ask.

"The site, Rouskinna Laboratories is harboring large amounts of energy and siphoning electricity, we're going to find out why," Canary answers.

I nod my head, I guess I really won't need to know more than that anyways.

"Isn't that normal for labs working with energy?" Speedy asks, although he appears indifferent with how he's leaning against a tree with folded arms, his tone betrays him. He sounds curious, his interest piqued.

"Normally, however Rouskinna Labs has been open for only a year. They suddenly received financial support from a few corporations and built the whole place in under a week," Arrow explains.

"So, they received backing, other than siphoning power, there isn't anything out of the ordinary," Speedy counters.

"True, however the majority of these corporations are subsidiaries to Lex Corps. And anything that receives immense unwarranted backing in what was the span of two weeks, should draw suspicion," Canary answers this time.

Well, looks like she did her research. I didn't even know the site we were going to was a laboratory of all things. After a few seconds, Speedy raises his arms in faux surrender and drops the topic.

"Black Canary and I will infiltrate the facility, you two will act as our spotters, here," Arrow says, fishing into a pocket and grabbing out an ear piece.

He hands it to a evidently displeased Speedy before turning to me, "Your helmet…. Does it?"

"Yea, I have built in communication, I'm in the call," I answer before he can finish.

"Alright, Any questions?" Arrow pipes up, looking at the two of us expectantly.

"Yes. Did you just drag me along to be a glorified babysitter?" Speedy asks hotly.

I instinctively start to shuffle away, he's seriously no good. I turn to face Canary who in turn shrugs her arms and extends her palms in the universal sign of 'what can you do?'

"No. Speedy, it's not like that," Arrow says in a pleading tone.

"Really, what is it like then? It seems pretty clear to me."

"Speedy, Overheat is here to learn. Take this as an opportunity to mentor him. After all, the majority of the Justice League have to be decent role models as well as mentors for others," Canary finally says.

Speedy turns to the blonde and narrows his eyes. He schools his features well enough to appear impassive. However, it's clear he's deep in thought. There just wouldn't be any other reason to remain so silent for that long.

"...Fine, but if he starts to drag me down, I'm dropping him," The archer eventually says, jerking a thumb at me.

I have no clue what that entails or means, so instead, I gulp nervously. With everyone coming to a resolution, the four of us make our way to the edge of the forest. We approach the treeline, but otherwise remain within it. There's a bit of a drop right by the treeline, going roughly around 15 to 20 feet down on a rather shallow slant.

However, the first thing my eyes land on is the large metallic building. It's slick mirror-like walls reminds me of S.T.A.R Labs. Moreover, it's such a strong contrast to the forest lining the building that one can't help but be drawn to the facility. There's a small parking lot in front of the building, with a few cars, and a street that pierces through the forests and goes north into the city.

I peel my gaze from the sight back to my mentor, only to nearly face fault as the only person in my general vicinity is a thoroughly bored Speedy. I whip my head back towards the lab and make out two silhouettes.

"When did they- how di- whaaat?" I choke out.

They're already at the doors! How are they not tripping anything!? They're ability to remain in stealth is too advanced, too advanced!

Speedy sighs, "They're Leaguers, did you really think they couldn't manage this much?"

"W-well… no, It's uh… I mean, it's odd that I didn't notice them leave though."

"Then pay more attention," the archer curtly answers.

He takes a few moments to limber up, stretching out his arms. He then starts to nimbly make his way along the treeline. I stare at his retreating figure for all of a few seconds before following him.

"Hey, w-where are you going?" I ask.

Speedy wheels on me, a remark caught in his mouth. He refrains from whatever he was planning on saying and instead shuts his mouth with a click. He turns away from me and waves me to follow.

"We're getting a better vantage point," He grits out.

His curt responses aren't doing much to appease my nerves. Talking with strangers is bit of a challenge for me. Especially the ones that are overly-direct or loud, or needlessly hostile and domineering in their mannerisms like he is. I'm clearly grating on his patience, so I wisely remain silent for the remainder of our walk.

We end up walking for a few minutes before Speedy promptly holds me in place with a hand clamping on my shoulder.

"Here will do, stay low," He orders, quickly taking his own instructions to heart.

He lays prone against the grass, concealing himself as best as his bright yellow and red suit can. I also lay down, following his gaze. We have a pretty good view to the side of the building. It seems the treeline slowly infringes towards the labs the most on this side, putting us roughly 50, maybe 75 yards away from the walls. Speaking of, we happen to get the one wall utterly riddled with windows.

It gives insight to the interior of the building, although that seemingly proves to be useless, as all I see are hallways, the occasional potted plant and on the top floor a few empty offices.

"Are they inside already? I don't see them," I ask, noticing the distinct absence of our mentors.

We were only walking for a few minutes tops, but I guess that was more than enough time for Canary and Arrow to stealthy make their way to the building, as well as infiltrate it without raising alarm.

"Yes, now stay quiet," Comes the dry response.

We observe the building for several more minutes. The suddenly, there's a loud booming sound, originating from the labs. Or more precisely, the top of it, as what appears to be a few wires sizzle suddenly and explode. These small series of explosions continue until they reach a transmission tower several hundred yards away.

Then, there's a large shower of electrical sparks that illuminate the night. The sparks cascade as they fall and linger for a second before fizzling out on the ground. I notice a multitude of birds hastily make for the sky as a result. The interior of the building falls into darkness for a second before lighting up again. This time however, it's faint.

"Back-up generators…" I hear Speedy murmur under his breath.

"What do we do? Do you think-"

"Shut up," Speedy snaps, albeit quietly.

I do as I he says. Although, I find myself to be wholly nervous by the ordeal. The archer sighs, taking his cap off to run a hand through his ginger hair before turning to face me.

"We don't do anything but survey the area. We radio them if we believe an exterior source will jeopardize their mission. Interior stuff is their duty. Unless, they specifically radio us. Otherwise, they haven't been compromised and are still hidden. Got it?" Speedy lectures in a steady yet exasperated tone.

I nod numbly.

We remain hidden and watch the building for a few more minutes. Speedy eventually informs me that many parts of Sausalito are currently without power. We both know what the likely source is as we turn to face the labs again.

Our attention diverts to the sound of engines in the distance. I can only make out two dots slowly advancing from the road. I thought about using my night vision feature, but figured it'd end up being painful or equally redundant into the lights.

Speedy and I wait tensely as multiple transport trucks start to file into the parking lot. Instantly, the doors swing open and people in coats start marching out with armored guards carrying odd looking gear and technology.

I notice Speedy slowly start to rise, he grabs his bow and knocks in an arrow.

"Hey, hey! Shouldn't we wait? I mean, we know they caused the power outage, but, like you said, that's not something we-"

"Perhaps, but normally people don't run away unless they have something to hide," Speedy responds, his face tenses, and I can see his jaw clench in what I quickly assume is anger and frustration.

"Something like that," He says again, nudging his head towards the direction his gaze is firmly on.

I follow it and find myself in disbelief. Four guards are carrying a cage in a delicate manner, inside it, there's an unconscious person. Well… I don't know what to think. Clearly, that's inhumane, illegal no doubt too. I sigh deeply, then turn to face my fellow protégé.

"What can I do to help?"

His mouth twitches slightly into a smirk, "You're still green, so cover me."

With that, Speedy dashes out from the treeline, knocking two more arrows with his previous first. He lets fly the three. They whistle through the air, but are soon masked by the sound of the live truck engines.

Masked until they make contact with the guards that is. They explode at the head and forming a sticky solution of sorts.

The guards fall to the ground, and remain pinned there. I take that as my queue to advance, and dash from the treeline myself. Speedy is fast, I wonder if that's why he called himself that. I shake the thoughts away in favor of focusing.

I snap my fingers, flames quickly spring to life and engulf my hands. In a practiced motion, I put my hands forward and focus, willing the fire to shoot out like a torrent of flames.

They do as I plan, and travel across the yard crashing into some of the equipment and guards, knocking them to the ground. I stare momentarily. I was definitely just aiming to startle them, distract them enough for Speedy to take out. Not take them out myself.

After Speedy's surprise attack, and my literal surprise of an attack, chaos erupts. The guards drop their equipment and fetch out their guns, only for Speedy to quickly shoot them out of their hands and close in the distance.

The scientists start to run in a panicked state, some back inside, others to the trucks. I however, focus on the ones adamant about transporting the caged person.

That's a kind of tenacity I'd admire if the circumstances were different. Right now, it's annoying as well as creepy. Just how important is that person? The guards and scientists are still attempting to take the cage away with them when they're literally under fire.

"Overheat!? What's happening?" I hear Canary shout through my helmet.

"Uh, we're engaging the enemy?" I respond.

And really, just how ridiculous a statement is that? What kind of spotter takes the fight to them. What kind of person am I that now I address people as 'the enemy'!?

"WHAT!?"

"Can't explain, I think you... should come outside," I suggest in between pants.

Throughout the conversation, I made a beeline towards the cage. My hands are still engulfed so the moment the guard's attention diverts from the cage to me, I blast them with fireballs.

That's still a notion I need to get used to.

They crumple in singes. I find myself just a mere few feet away from the cage. From here, I can make out the shape and gender of the person.

Lithe, petite, and a girl. She has short black hair and snowy pale skin. However, the most drawing feature is the collar wrapped around her neck, one similar to the inhibitor collar I had when I first got to this world. This implies the girl- Who under closer inspection looks roughly around my age, has a power of some kind.

"She's an interesting specimen, isn't she?" I hear someone whisper in my ear.

Before my heart can beat through my chest, before I can feel slimy and freaked out from the proximity of the stranger, before I can even turn and see who the voice belongs to. I feel a hand clasp around my helmet and another on my shoulder and in a swift motion, I find myself flying through the air and crashing into the ground unceremoniously.

I sit upright and shake the growing dizziness away. My eyes first fall on Speedy, who at this point has shredded through all the guards and is currently battling some of the drivers near the trucks.

He's left a trail of unconscious or incapacitated guards in his wake. I turn my head and stare back towards the cage. The guards I knocked down are still on the ground, and the scientists are currently running back inside the labs.

So who tossed my like a shot-put?

"Are you wondering who easily disposed of you, by any chance?"

The voice sounds behind me, I don't bother registering what the person said, and instead slam my hands onto the ground, causing my flames to expand outwards like a protective yet destructive barrier between whoever the voice belongs to and I.

I hear a shriek before it cuts abruptly. I get to my feet in the time I made for myself and check my surroundings. The grass around me is scorched in a 5 feet radius, making a smooth circle.

Looking to the trucks, I see Speedy is already cleaning up the last driver in a brutal combo involving his bow and a few kicks, and the voice. Well, the voice isn't anywhere I can see them.

"My, your reactions are phenomenal."

I snap towards the irksome sound and fire a torrent of flames towards it. My accuracy is pretty horrendous, but given how I'm fighting someone who's relatively close to me, I can sacrifice accuracy in favor of blanket attacks that cover the whole area. It's like playing darts with a bomb.

As such, when my eyes reach where my hands are aimed, I'm left quite speechless as the fire travels through a caped human without any negative effect.

Which is very surprising, because fire normally burns people, not harmlessly goes through them!

"Your silence is telling, what do you think of the Cape of Cagliostro?" The man says, flourishing said cape.

It's base is blue, with a yellow lining running at its edge. Moreover, there are a select few symbols poking out from the yellow lining systematically. The cape also clamps at his neck with a brooch.

I observe him wordlessly. Perhaps I should distract him for Arrow and Canary to arrive? Speedy should be just about done and ready to help me too. Honestly, for what is my first real supervillain, I don't find myself nearly as nervous as I should.

I don't think it's the training that's helping me remain composed though. Nor is it the suit. I think it's the fact that this person isn't taking me seriously. More like he's morbidly curious or fascinated by a new toy. All in all, he doesn't give me the impression of someone out to kill. Otherwise, he would have both instances he got me off guard.

"Speak up boy, don't leave me waiting,"

"Right, right. Sorry, just wondering, where you got the cape, is it magic?"

"Got it in one!" The man beams.

Well, given how it's the cape of something, obviously my first thoughts would take me to Dungeons and Dragons. I mean, what other purpose would naming a cape have? Magic items tend to be powerful though, I should be on high alert.

I snap my fingers, willing the fire to run up my arms like a fiery coating. The man comically pouts, but I pay him little attention, instead looking beyond him, in particular to Speedy, who already has an arrow knocked. The goatee man raises his hand, prompting me to glue my attention back onto him.

"Before we begin!" I shout.

The man falters his hand wavering, indulging me nevertheless with an expectant look, "What kind of magic does your cape have?" I ask.

"Why tell you-" The man starts, only to shimmer out of existence, My eyes bug out at the sight, or lack thereof, "when I can give you a demonstration?" He finishes, from behind me.

I lunge forward, turning in the air to face the villain and launch several fireballs. This time, the man takes on a transparent tone and my attack whiz through him harmlessly.

That is, harmlessly until they hit the ground behind him, uprooting dirt and igniting the grass in a fiery inferno. I wince, I definitely allowed my emotions get the best of me on that one. I want to beat him, not kill him. I take a steadying breath and ignore whatever explanation he was giving about his cloak.

From my peripheral vision, I notice multiple arrows soar by me, glinting against the fiery backdrop as they do so.

"Don't you know any new tricks?" The man mocks, becoming transparent again.

"Overheat, eyes closed now!" Speedy orders over our connection.

I shut them without hesitation and for added insurance I place my arm before me. I hear a loud pop, followed by a ringing sound and the shouts of a startled man.

"Take him down hard!" Speedy commands.

I snap my eyes open and stick my arms out. I extend my flames like long tendrils and use them as whips as I swing my arms together. The flames follow my motions and collide at the center, precisely where the man is standing.

The man looks slightly dizzy, but I notice him stiffen as my flames reach him. He's there only for a second before my flames crash, obscuring my vision of the villain. I quickly cut off my fire, and inspect the area.

Much to my frustration, the man's nowhere to be seen. He somehow teleported even in his dazed state.

I hear some steps advancing on me, I turn and see Speedy. He already placed his bow over his back. His features are schooled, but there's slight agitation bleeding through.

"Tch. You let him get away," The archer states.

"Sorry," I answer sheepishly.

I didn't think I'd miss, I chose that attack because it had good coverage and area of effect. Problem is, it takes a lot of fire power and is pretty slow moving, like two waves crashing into one another. Slow moving at first but rack up speed quickly. Still, it must have given the man enough time to teleport out of there.

"Do either of you know what a spotter is supposed to do?" I hear Arrow ask exasperatedly

Speedy and I turn towards the lab's entrance. Canary and Arrow are walking out looking as clean and proper as they entered. I then take notice of my apparel. Some singe marks, and grass and dirt stains all over. With a few scratches on my arms too. Speedy has a few grass stains himself.

Needless to say, for observers, we definitely don't look the part.

"I do. Something came up, we," Speedy gestures to himself and I before continuing, "took care of it."

"Took care of it? It looks like a war zone out here!" Arrow counters, pointing to the parking lot.

I take the chance to asses the damage. First by starting with the trucks. The majority of them have flat tires, arrows sticking out of wheels. Not to mention almost all the tech and equipment has been unfortunately shattered in some way or the other. Drivers lay unconscious, either by a shock arrow, a boxing glove arrow or even one with the weird hardening solution.

But looking beyond that, and the riddled bodies sprawled all across the front yard and parking lot. There are many fires that I accidentally started. They're illuminating us with an orange hue.

"B-before we do anything, You need to check out the cage!" I say, turning back to a flabbergasted Arrow and quiet Canary.

I point towards said cage and sigh in relief as they follow my trail. It takes them all but a second before they dash towards it.

"They had her locked up in here?" Arrow asks, mostly to himself more than anyone.

I chose against answering him and instead turn to face my mentor. She has been rather quiet throughout the whole ordeal, as if she's just silently analyzing me.

"We weren't going to engage them, but they were leaving, and were trying really hard to take her with them," I report.

"Seems like the right course of action, well done you two," Canary finally says, addressing both Speedy and I with her remark.

Speedy allows a satisfied smirk as he folds his arms across his chest. I once again, sigh in relief. I really don't want to offend or disappoint Canary after all she's done for me.

"First him, now her? How many kids are we going to end up picking up?" Arrow mumbles in exasperation as he pries open the cage.

That draws my attention. They're going to interro- I mean, supervise the girl? I guess they don't have much of a choice. She was probably tortured or experimented on in some way. She must be valuable too if they prioritized transporting her the most. Additionally, they had a collar on her too. The more I look at the collar, the more confident I get in my assessment that she possesses a power of some kind. Yeah, it'd probably be best of the League picks her up for the time being.

"She's just unconscious, I'll take her to the base," Arrow says, carrying the girl in his arms.

Funny, I wasn't being literal when I thought the League should pick her up. Talk about low hanging fruit.

"Sounds good. Speedy, how was taking charge of someone, looking after someone?" Canary asks.

The red archer sighs tiredly, "Exhausting, do all Leaguers have to go through this?"

"In some fashion, yes."

"Well, beyond being a general hindrance, it was alright," Speedy responds after some thought.

Was that a compliment? No, there's no way it was. He called me a hindrance. I shrink at his remark regardless of what he means by it.

"Canary, Fadeaway Man was here, he was watching over the transportation. Overheat and I fought him for a bit, but he managed to escape," Speedy reports.

This causes the blonde to face him with piqued interest. She then turns to me as if expecting verification. I nod my head, albeit with some hesitation. Fadeaway Man? Really? Did he not bother with coming up with a decent name and picked the first thing that came to mind? Did the heroes give him that name? Wait, is he even a real villain? I've never heard of him.

"Fadeaway Man? That's a ridiculous name," I murmur loudly.

"No kidding," Speedy says after a dry laugh.

"I see, I'll let Batman know. Once again, good job," Canary says, masterfully steering the conversation back on topic.

Speedy nods, acknowledging the praise, "I'm heading out," he says before leaving.

It finally occurs to me that after all that transpired today that I feel very tired and numb. Not to mention bruised and sore. My eyelids feel heavy too. What a day it's been.

"Overheat, make sure you put out these fires before we leave," Canary says.

I slump at her request, which causes her to laugh. What a day it's been, and what a night it's going to be.

* * *

 **AN: That's it for origin stuff! Next chapter, we'll be hitting Canon! Regarding Fadeaway Man, I don't know a lot about him (edit: anything), I just picked him out of villains to use because he's related to magic. I googled 'magic villains' and searched on a wiki page. His isn't all that full though, so, sorry if his character is just... off. Let's just say it was a YJ iteration of the character and call it a wrap! As a writer I can take those kind of creative liberties! I'm sticking with that.**

 **Anyways, who was that girl? Guess in your reviews! (Is this just a ploy to bait people into reviewing? Pfft Whaaa... Yes. Yes it is.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Took a while to write this chapter up. I'm overall pleased with it, despite how the end fells a bit all jumbled. I didn't want to drag it out longer than I already did too.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **The Headless chicken: Thank-you for your support, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **Loftcat27: GASP, you actually answered my question! Thank-you, also, thank-you for the review. Overheat and Robin scenes, I think that'll happen.**

 **a guy(guest): Well, I updated, probably wasn't as soon as you like though... sorry.**

 **Overheats1FAN(guest): I'm _your_ biggest fan, I chuckled a little seeing it. Thank-you for your support and feedback. I'm glad you liked it! **

* * *

**Star City**

 **July 4, 08:32 PDT**

I woke up early on Sunday. Which I quickly made note off, because my bones ached, and the stiffness in my muscles is preeminent . A side effect of diving right into my training.

Ever since my first 'covert' mission, I've felt severely lacking. I felt inadequate. Like my contribution was insignificant. I first pegged it to being overcritical, but after reflecting on it. I couldn't help but agree. I fought my very first villain, Fadeaway Man. He wielded- uh, wore a magic cape as his means of combat and had me beat in virtually every regard. I needed Speedy's help just to get some breathing room.

And even then, I managed to let him escape. Sure, I could argue that it was too high a hurdle for me to incapacitate a villain the first time I encounter one, but, I hardly believe in such a lackluster sentiment. It was through my failure, not his success. Perhaps I'm overestimating myself. Perhaps Fadeaway Man truly is a challenging villain.

He was one that didn't take me seriously after all. Which lead to the second reason as to why I found myself committing to my training with renewed vigor. I wasn't even treated as a threat, I was morbid entertainment for the villain, nothing more, nothing less. Sure, at the very end, It felt like I had him, but it was only for a second.

It was an eye-opener to say the least.

So sure, I may feel the burning agony now, and my head feels like it is perpetually spinning from the fatigue, but it's all worth it in the end. I do not want a repeat of my poor performance. Black Canary and the Justice League have invested so many resources into my growth, it's my obligation to repay them for their kindness.

I leave my bedroom and enter the main living area. I notice Miss Lance is currently preparing herself some coffee and decide to slump towards the kitchen island, landing on a spinning stool. I complete roughly a full circle before stopping and place my arms on the counter.

"Good morning," I greet as she turns to face me.

She smiles and reciprocates the gesture. We remain quiet after that. It's not an awkward pause or anything, I simply enjoy the silence if there is nothing to discuss, or if I don't have any way to initiate conversation. Miss Lance, respects that, and as a result tends to start all our small talk. And If not, it's because she's perfectly content with the silence too.

 _Beep Beep Beep_

Both our heads snap to the sound, or is to say, snap upwards given the source of the sound is likely Miss Lance's surveillance system. She keeps it on the second floor and out of public eye. Although, now that I think about it, I don't believe Miss Lance's has had any guests over ever since I've moved in.

She excuses herself and hastily runs up the glass stairs. Which, is another obvious reminder that Miss Lance is in fact, very wealthy. I shake my head and take the chance to dig into the fridge. I grab a bit of cream cheese and spread it over a bagel as I wait for my mentor to return.

I rarely go upstairs, she has basically all her hero stuff up there. Still, she did introduce me to her surveillance system. Which was in reality just a really sci-fi looking computer set up with more monitors than I thought necessary. Still, it has access to essentially every street camera in Star City and picks up on criminal behavior. Also, somehow it has face recognition. Which I found surprising mostly because I thought that was a relatively new for 2018's standards, let alone 2010. I guess with the addition of super geniuses a dime a dozen, it shouldn't be surprising that this world's technology is more advanced than mine.

I notice Miss Lance come down in her super costume, and quickly shove the rest of my bagel down my mouth.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

"Unfortunately, Icicle Jr is on the move, he seems to be heading towards the Golden Gate Bridge."

"Icicle… junior?" I repeat dubiously.

What's up with all of these wacky names? Fadeaway Man, Icicle Junior, wait, does that mean there's a Senior? Nah, the criminal probably picked the name for added aesthetic or something ludicrous.

"Correct, suit up, this will be good experience for you, especially since you have a bit of a tactical edge over him," Canary explains.

I nod in agreement, although I've never heard of Icicle junior as a villain before. It's quite clear that he must be one, if Canary's expression is anything to go by. Additionally, his name kind of gives away what his power might be. Not that I find anything wrong with that, I mean, Overheat leaves little to the imagination too. Still, fire is super effective into ice, so I shouldn't struggle nearly as much as I did with Fadeaway Man.

With that in mind, I dash towards my room and quickly slip on my costume. Canary and I take the hidden exit and get into her car. She drives at a rather brisk pace. Edit: She's driving far faster than I'm comfortable with and find myself clutching to the seat as she maneuvers around car's as if they weren't moving at all.

"GA, I Spotted Icicle Jr headed towards Golden Gate Bridge, Overheat and I are going to engage," Canary suddenly says, drawing my attention to her.

I think she's using Bluetooth of some kind, Arrow responds with acknowledgement, that he is on his way. His voice is coming from the car speakers, which all but confirms my suspicions. Additionally, I take note of the screen, it's giving a bird-eye two dimensional layout of the city, I think? A red dot and a blue dot blink in and out of existence in mesmerizing synchrony.

A GPS most likely, one that links up to her surveillance system to boot. If the connotations labelled to colors is anything to go by, I'd imagine Canary and I are the blue dot while the criminal is the red. If that's the case, then we're closing in on the villain at a decent pace.

"No, It's fine, you and Speedy have somewhere to be, better If you aren't late," Canary reminds in a lecturing tone.

At least, it was the same tone she used when explaining to me why her course of action Is the better one. Not aggressive, or condescending, but unflinching and little space to argue.

"See, she says she has it under control, we can go now," A begrudgingly familiar voice says.

Sounds like Speedy wants in on this conversation. He doesn't sound impressed, then again, from what little I know of him, very little seems to warrant any other reaction but annoyance from him. I can almost hear how Green Arrow wilts from under both Canary and Speedy's insistence.

"Fine, fine, Take care Canary, You too Overheat," Arrow says before a beeping sound signifies he ended the call.

I find myself instinctively straightening up in my seat. I don't quite know how to properly articulate it into words, but, it feels like I've integrated into the circle of heroes nicely. Almost like I'm apart of the comic book series they come from. Training all day, fighting crime as a sidekick at night. I've accustomed to their pace, so to say.

As quick as the thought comes, it leaves. Even if I feel like I'm apart of the super community, I clearly don't have their entire trust. It's been 5 days since my 'covert' mission that was anything but, and still nothing on the girl Speedy and I rescued. Normally I'd drop the matter after the first deflection or dismissal. However, It feels like I can relate to her plight. Lost, probably scared, taken to no doubt the secret base in outer space for questioning. Yeah, I know how nerve-racking that feels. Which is why I found myself asking about her almost everyday. Even with such persistence, the most Canary would compromise is that the situation is complicated.

Which raised all sorts of alarms in my head. I thought my situation was complicated, and it was resolved in hours. I haven't heard anything about the girl and it's been nearly a week. It's testimony to the perceived complexity if nothing else. Still, I don't like being kept so clearly in the dark about it.

Is the girl evil? Black Canary and I have a relatively healthy relationship consisting of lots of honesty. Or rather, she patiently waits for me to inevitably share my problems and she helps me with them. So for her to, well, not do that kind of knocks me out of my equilibrium.

With my mind firmly on the mystery girl now, there's very little I can do to get her out of it. Best I can do is just exhaust my interest by asking questions again. With that in mind, I clear my throat and spot from my peripheral that Canary glances towards me.

"Canary, is the situation with the girl still complicated?" I ask, breaking the silence in the car.

"Yes, although things are clearing up finally," Canary responds, turning to me with a smile.

I nod, and remain silent for a few seconds, properly trying to come with the right words for my following question. After all, I'm treading uncharted waters here, she never answers my question right away.

"What's her name?" I blurt out.

I wince immediately afterwards, that was tactless. A few seconds go by, and I have enough time to reset and forget my ever-lacking eloquence to shift my gaze towards my mentor. Her face in scrunched in thought. As if contemplating whether to tell me was worth it or not.

Which again, raises alarm bells because can a name really be that controversial? Or, perhaps does she think I might recognize her name? It's a possibility, and now that I think about it. I probably unconsciously wanted to confirm whether I knew who it was or not.

"I'll let you know after we subdue Icicle Jr. But, telling you before might just prove to be overly distracting. Is that fine with you?" She prompts.

I nod my head vigorously, glad to finally get some progress. However, I notice her focus unflinchingly remains on the road and thus voice out my affirmative instead.

"Good, okay, we're almost there, remember we don't know what Icicle Jr wants or is doing, As such it makes him dangerous, remain cautious, I'll step in if things get rough or if you voice for assistance over coms," At this, Canary pauses and taps her ear twice to remind me, she then glances towards her gps tracking system then continues, "Icicle Jr has stopped at the bridge, he's- oh that's perfect," she finishes in exasperation.

I tilt my head and follow where her eye-sight leads. And perfection, is certainly one word for the masterpiece that is the exponentially forming traffic jam before us. In a matter of seconds the bridge looks entirely congested with cars.

Canary drives us as close to the blockade as possible, which unfortunately happens to be at the entrance of the bridge before popping my door open for me. In response, I turn to face her confusingly.

"Go on ahead, I need to… park," Canary explains, looking wholly unimpressed with the notion of finding parking.

Can't say I blame her. The sheer amount of cars is really a nightmare to look at. I leap out of the car and dash down the bridge. Despite the clear traffic jam, and improbable chance to even get hit by a car, I still find myself running down the pedestrian walkway. Surprisingly enough, it's faster than trying to maneuver around all the vehicles.

By the time I arrive at the scene, I find myself winded. Goodness gracious, how long is this bridge? I should not have dashed that. I'm roughly half-way across the bridge too. I take a moment to recuperate and watch on as Icicle junior fires ice at the structural beams and continues to harass cars in his general vicinity.

In all actuality, what he is doing seems to amount to disturbing the peace, and vandalism, which is relatively tame when it comes to super villains. Speaking of him, he doesn't look much older than I. A teenager too, although, his whole body does seem to be made from ice. Not sure how that works, I hope I don't accidentally kill him if my flames lick him or anything.

No, I can't really afford to think like that. I'm, like Speedy said, still too green. I can't afford the luxury of not giving my complete effort into this.

With that in mind, I vault over the fence and step onto the road. I snap my fingers, quickly igniting my hands into flames and launch a stream forward at the walking popsicle.

Icicle junior, suspecting something dives out of the way. My flames collided with the wall of ice he constructed earlier, punching a hole right through the middle. It also apparently weakened the wall enough to crumble in on itself.

I hiss in annoyance, messing up my surprise attack like that was really a bad way to start this, but I press on regardless.

"Gah, who the hell are you?" the criminal asks incredulously, pointing at me with his grotesque oversize arm.

Actually, now that my attention is on the arm, has it always been that disfigured, it looks like jagged protruding shards of ice are sticking out of his arm?

The short answer, nope. No it clearly wasn't. After his initial shock, a wicked smile plasters over his face, and his arms quickly enlarge.

"Doesn't matter, you look a little young to be a hero, maybe a sidekick? Taking you out will definitely get me the attention I need," The villain explains.

Which, really felt a bit counterintuitive. I mean, who reveals their goal anyways? I thought that was for cheap exposition.

I shake my head, now is not the time to nitpick criminal behavior or quirks. Instead, I find myself launching a few fireballs at the criminal as I dive out of the way of his volley of shards.

None of our attacks land, which, personally I'm grateful for, an icy porcupine isn't really the kind of fashion statement I want to make. Also, it seems his range capabilities far surpass mine, given how my fireballs are way off the target and his ice shards are far too close for comfort.

I quickly slap the dust off me and leap behind a car as he fires off another bombardment of ice. Now with my impromptu cover, I can try to come up with a plan.

Icicle junior is doing this for attention, meaning he wants heroes to come. The only reason I can think of is to eliminate heroes? Take down the bridge? Meaning, It'd be best if I find a way to take him out myself.

I peek over my cover only for my eyes to widen in horrifying shock. His arms are MASSIVE! But not only that, he's standing on a massive ice pillar that quickly negates any of the shallow cover I can find among these cars.

I swallow heavily. I don't have the time to plan now. Icicle junior did say he was going to use me to generate more attention, I need to subdue him as fast as possible. With that in mind, I leap over the car's hood and dash towards the ice pillar.

I make myself as hard to hit as possible, running in an unpredictable manner as well as dodging the ice shards launched my way. I'm numbly aware that the shards explode against the ground producing ice splatters across the road. Which, honestly doesn't feel like the proper way for ice to behave, so I hastily chalk it up to a side effect of his power.

I snap my fingers, and hastily launch a jet of fire towards the pillar, it connects and quickly shatters the column's stability, making it crumble in on itself. Icicle leaps from the pillar and launches even more shards at me.

I make to dive out of the way, only to realize that through all my previous last-minute dodges, I've trapped myself in a narrow space, all around me is protruding ice from his former attacks. I narrow my eyes, he's smarter than he let on.

I will my flames to engulf my arms and toss up a massive wall of fire. Suspecting that the wall won't suffice, I also heat my body temperature up to immense levels and finally place my arms before my face and torso.

I hear what sounds like hissing and immediately get pelted by what feels like ice-laced snowballs. They sting, and definitely will leave welts and bruises, but lack any serious punch behind them.

I extinguish all the flames and watch as Icicle junior creates an icy ramp to slide down. He lands a few feet away from me and stares in shock.

"Dude! That's so unfair!" he shouts, pointing at me with an exasperated face palm.

"Surrender," I immediately say, feeling a shift in his motivation, I ignite my arms into flames again in what I hope is an intimidating gesture.

"What!? No way, I'm not going to give myself up to some kid in a costume!" the criminal snaps hotly, his arms growing in size again.

"Wha-, are you kidding me? You can't be more than two years older than me!" I reply indignantly.

"Overheat, I'm near your location, how are you faring?" I hear Canary buzz over the coms.

"I don't know, he's doing this for attention, I think he wants to fight you,"

"Really? Well, I better give him that fight than," She responds.

"I'll keep him distracted," I whisper.

Although the fighting has lulled out to a rather close quarter stand off, the tension between us remains palpable.

At the same time, we launch into our own respective attacks.

Icicle junior enlarges his limbs and attempts to launch shards at me, I hastily shut down that idea by shooting out a flamethrower from my closest hand. He winces and brings back his arm, and instead wildly swings with his other.

I duck under the massive arm and with my fiery fist smash it against his jaw. Or I try to, in the split second I take to turn my hips, he conjured an icy wall between us.

The connection leaves my knuckle pulsing in protest, However, instead of recoiling like I instinctively want to, I will for my flames to launch out, and punch a hole through the wall.

The flames continue through the wall and connect against the criminal and sends him crashing on his back. After hearing him fall to the ground I finally pull back my aching fist and cradle it in agony.

Because really, punching a wall of ice is the same as punching any other wall of stone, as in, it hurts a lot and I don't possess superhuman strength or generally and power behind most of my punches to warrant any other effect other than self-harm.

"Nice work," I hear, snapping my head up from my hand to Canary, who comes swooping in and instantly puts the recovering Icicle back on the ground with a well aimed roundhouse kick to the side of his temple.

That was it, that's all it took, one kick, and she knocked stars into the guy. Once again, Black Canary proves to me that she is in fact, very scary to fight against.

"T-thanks, I think I broke my hand," I say, walking up towards my mentor.

She hastily straps a collar around Icicle's neck and turns to face me. She grabs hold of my hand and inspects it quickly, even against my initial protests of pain.

"I don't believe it's broken. We'll still get it checked out at S.T.A.R Labs," Canary reports, letting my hand go as she finishes.

I nod, "So… what's her name?"

Canary laughs, and pats my back with mirth, "Raven, it's what she goes by."

"Ah," I respond dumbly.

I was expecting some grand reveal. I guess, my expectations inflated with the constant lack of information. Raven though? I doubt that's a coincidence? She could be the teen titan. From the cartoon, the one that ended roughly around the time I was born. I mean, that is what Teen Titans Go was working off, right?

Great, all the info I have on this character comes from essentially a crack comedy show.

"Do you… know who she is?" Canary asks cautiously.

She's gauging for a reaction. Well, I have very little knowledge on the character, but I know of her. So, like second hand experience. Like knowing the friend of your friend kind of deal?

"Sort of…" I answer.

"How so?"

"Uh, well, I do know a superhero called Raven, she was… uh, different to what I remember though,"

"Don't you think it's too early to jump to that conclusion?"

I turn to face my mentor with a confused expression on my face. Then I realize I'm wearing a helmet and she can't see said expression, so instead I voice my confusion: "what?"

"Well, you only met her once, and she was unconscious the entire time, she could be like the hero mentioned in your… comics," Canary finishes numbly.

Because really, how else can one phrase that sentence without some existential crisis kicking in?

Still, going off what she said, I hope to god Raven isn't. My sanity wouldn't be able to bare crack comedy as a normality.

"I don't think so."

"...If you say so. Seems like the police finally arrived," Canary says, shifting her gaze towards advancing officers.

I turn too and cough to mask my laughter, it's just funny watching some officers huff and puff as they emerge from the jungle of cars. I don't fault them though, I was equally as exhausted during that run too.

Canary and I stay for a while, assisting with transferring the teenage criminal into the back of an armored vehicle as well as help with the colossal traffic jam. It feels like hours before we finally leave the bridge and head to the labs.

My hand is no longer pulsing like the bones want to rip out of the skin, but it feels numb, and hurts to move. By the time we arrive, Mr. Smith is already aware of my injury and waiting outside with a member of the medical team.

The duo drags my mentor and I to the infirmary where they insist, I sit at the bed. Not seeing a reason to protest, I gladly plop onto the mattress. I kind of gloss over the finer details and medical jargon, but it seems like I've bruised my knuckle pretty severely. They give me medication for the pain and swelling. Also, they tell me to rest for today.

That, now that _is_ something I protest, only for Canary to quickly side with the scientists. I try to reason with my mentor, but, she receives a call and kindly asks for me to wait on whatever I plan to say.

She walks out of the room, and remains absent from my room for a few seconds before she reemerges.

"Call to duty, sorry Rodri. I don't want you to move around, you're currently medicated. Also given how hard you've been working, I think you deserve a break," Canary explains.

"…okay, good bye," I mumble in response.

I feel a bit small, dismissed so easily. Still, I can't go against her reasoning. I slump against the mattress. Black Canary smiles at me, either out of reassurance or amusement is beyond me. Nevertheless, on that note she leaves.

"So, Rodri, what did you do to get your hand all beat up?" Mr Smith asks, dragging a seat by the bed to allow me to remain resting.

I smile at him and go into drugged detail about the events of this morning.

* * *

With the medical team watching over me like birds of prey, I find myself limited to what I can actually do in terms of training. I can only rest in the infirmary room, using a cold compress. Or in other words, the RICE method. Rest, ice, compression and elevation. It's supposed to help the healing process, or so the doctor tells me.

I opt out of taking any other medication after it wears off, and instead do a few tests for Mr. Smith. Simple observational ones, getting my blood, x-rays, conjuring minor flames and slightly increasing my own body heat, all the monotonous stuff. Afterwards I worked on my control for the rest of the day.

There isn't anything flammable in the room and my control over my power has improved to the extent where I no longer need to fear spontaneous combustion, so it's not like I put myself in jeopardy when I ignite my hands on fire.

Regardless, given how boring the day is, it feels like forever before it becomes dusk. I'm distinctly aware that Canary doesn't arrive to pick me up. As such, decides I will remain at S.T.A.R Labs for the night.

Not like they'd let me walk home either way. It's roughly like a 20-minute drive anyways, I guess that translates to like, an hour, maybe hour-half walking? Regardless, it's apparently unsafe to do so. Which, I found to be cognitive dissonance at it's finest, because I tend to traverse around the city fighting crime. But, I wasn't going to voice that opinion and instead thanked them for the hospitality.

I found it a bit tough to eventually sleep, a new setting threw me off a bit. However, the moon did look wonderful that night, nice and round, and in perfect view from my window. It was that sight that eventually lulled me to sleep.

* * *

 **Star City**

 **July 5, 12:03 PDT**

"In today's news, Cadmus, prolific research lab in Washington was destroyed. Initial reports state that the structural integrity of the building was severely damaged by the fire that occurred the very same day. There weren't any casualties as all employees were safely evacuated," The news anchor lady drones out.

To her right, a video parallels what she says, as fire fighters and what is so obviously a superhero help get some trapped scientists down to safety. I'm impressed by his ability to manipulate water, he creates a pillar of the liquid for he and his passengers to stand on. Noticeably, his arms glowed a light blue, which I presume is the way he controls his element, much like how snapping my fingers helps me with mine.

He didn't look much older than me too. Which, only further helps to make my forced-rest all the more insufferable. I'm stuck without being able to do anything but 'put ice on it' while out there, there are young heroes actively making a difference. Also, this is national television right? So he has massive coverage right now!

I hear the door knock, and take that as a prompt to turn off the tv.

"Hello?" I call out

The door opens, revealing my mentor, I smile up to her, only for my smile to freeze and slowly dissipate as Batman comes in as well.

"I, uh, H-hello sir,"

"Rodrigo," The man acknowledges, greets?

"Is.. uhm, is something wrong?" I stammer out.

"No, I came here for two reasons, none of which involves you being in trouble of any kind," Batman explains evenly.

I sag into the infirmary bed in relief. Only then to realize I did that in front of Batman of all people and immediately fixed my posture.

"Sor-"

"Black Canary says you 'sort of' know who Raven is, what do you know?"

"Right, Uhm, Well she's like a sorceress, she uses magic of some kind, I think it's rather versatile."

"Versatile how?"

"I can't really explain it, I think she makes projectiles, uh, can also fly, float?" I stupidly look towards Batman, only for his gaze to frighten me back into speaking, "A-anyways, she can do a lot with her abilities from what I know. Phase through walls, "

"In your world, what is she like?"

Oh boy, I have no clue how to answer that one. Wait a minute. If her personality is cracked up, what's to say her abilities weren't too? Her abilities could very well have been played up for comical purposes. Oh crud, I really don't know anything about her.

"I… I don't know,"

"What do you mean?" Batman asks neutrally, but his expression is anything but.

"I need to rectify. I do not know anything about Raven other than she's a hero who uses magic. As to why, well, uh, It's because, well… umm, you see-"

"You'll find I'm unfazed by most things," Batman interrupts me.

I nod, taking that as clearly his way of telling me to just tell him, "Okay, so I know she's a superhero, but I've gotten all of my information about her from… a parody."

"You keep going back to her being a hero, why?"

"Uh… that's because she is."

"She's 13,"

"When she's older then? As far as I know Raven was a member of the Teen Titans. You have that right?"

"No."

"Oh…" I respond numbly.

So much for that, would have been kind of cool to work alongside heroes my age. Then again, wouldn't they have sent me to a place like that if it already existed?

"What is- are the teen titans?" Canary finally says.

I can't believe how relieving it is to actually hear her voice, all of this Batman is fraying my nerves.

"Teenagers who fight alon- under the Justice League," I respond lamely.

I'm not actually sure what the Teen Titans are other than a tv show. They're teenagers, they fought independently of the Justice League, but that could have been due to licensing. I mean, they're like a subdivision I'd imagine.

"You don't sound sure," Batman voices.

"I'm sorry, you're right, it's just. I really only know so much about the Justice League, it's members and some other stuff, the amount of content is too massive for me to remember any fine details."

"The identities of multiple superheroes isn't a 'fine detail'?" Batman asks, again his voice is even, but it's tangibly evident he finds my claim to be utter nonsense.

"Secret identities are easy to remember, the names of famous people are easier to remember than say, the political, behind the scenes origin of a team of teenagers," I explain.

Then I freeze up, because, my behavior can be interpreted as defiant. I'm anything but! That's not my intention, it's never my intention, not with Batman, he terrifies me!

"Wait, sir, I didn't mean any disrespect by that, It' was just the fi-"

"That's fine, onto the second reason, Black Canary," The caped hero says, turning to face his fellow hero.

Black Canary clears her throat and walks forward, by my bed. Actually, I'm not sure when I started sitting instead of laying down, but I'd imagine the transition occurred in the middle of the talk with Batman. He just demands that kind of attention that everything else goes to the backburner.

"Batman is forming a team of young heroes-" Canary starts

"Wait, like the Teen Titans," I blurt out.

"… From what you described, yes, he is."

"That's pretty cool… wait,"

"Seems you caught on, you will be a part of this team. Batman will send you on missions, and I will lead most of the training sessions."

"I.. uh, okay, so does that mean I'm relocating?"

"Why do you think that?" Canary asks.

She asks almost as if it's like a formality, she didn't deny my question, so I'm probably right in assuming they have a base or living quarters for all the young heroes to reside in. For better accessibility most likely. She probably just wants to understand my reasoning.

"The Teen Titans had a secret base, it also acted as living quarters too,"

"Well, you're right. The base is being furnished now," Canary says

"Cool, I mean, that's good, I mean-"

"You won't be relocating right away, in two days, the base should have most of the dorms set up."

Two days feels like right away, but I'm not going to say that to my mentor, or Batman. Instead I nod. I knew I wasn't going to stay with Black Canary forever but leaving does feel odd. I'm not entirely sure what's bothering me about it. She's kind, I guess I've never lived without someone there to, take care of me? Perhaps I've developed an over dependency of others.

In that case, leaving can only be the best course of action for me, right?

"I'll help with packing your things. But, just because you're going to work with this new team, doesn't mean I'm not going to continue mentoring you."

What? Double negatives really throw me off. So, she's saying she, _will_ , keep training me, mentoring me? So, I'll still be doing what we usually do?

"Does that mean I'll still help with patrolling Star City?" I ask.

"Of course, however, your duties to the team will take priority," Canary explains.

"I understand."

"Okay, and lastly, when introducing yourself, you'll be the son of a family friend," Canary says.

I find myself automatically nodding before stopping abruptly and tilting my head to the side, "uh, what?"

"It's a cover story to mask your true origin. The less people know how you got here, the better," Batman explains.

I nod in understanding, that makes sense. I can't imagine how that conversation would pan out, 'hey Batman's my foster dad, how do you know Black Canary?'

'Oh me? I just appeared into this world and had the League claim me her responsibility.'

Yeah, wouldn't go well at all.

"That should be everything," Canary says, turning to Batman for agreement.

"Correct, one last thing, Rodrigo, you are not to expose Robin's secret identity, understood?" Batman says, directing his ever-intimidating glare towards me.

I nod frantically, already wilting under his gaze. Robin's secret identity. I know like 3 of them, Richard, Jason and Damien. I'm guessing he's one of the three?

"Good, the next time we meet, will be at the cave for a quick introduction, you should already be moved in by then," Batman says curtly.

He only waits for me to nod before making his way to the exit. My mentor and I watch as he opens the door and leaves. We remain in the following silence for a few seconds before Canary clears her throat.

"Batman can be a bit stoic, but he means well," Canary says.

Her smile looks slightly strained, making her reassurance a bit harder to believe. Regardless, I nod towards her and stand up from the bed.

"So, Black Canary-"

"Dinah or Miss Lance,"

"Miss Lance, why is this team being formed?"

"A lot of your new team members have been feeling a bit uneasy with their role as sidekick and wish to contribute more . Also the main purpose behind your team will be for covert missions."

"Ah, uh, who are my new teammates?"

Canary contemplates my question for a few seconds before a mischievous smile starts to form. Which essentially translates into: "You'll see".

"You'll just have to wait and see."

Close enough.

* * *

 **Mount Justice, Happy Harbor**

 **July 7, 12:12 EDT**

"B06. Overheat," A feminine voice drones.

I'm blinded by white light, and the once former telephone booth transforms into a massive cavern. The walls are made of rock and the floor is mostly made of smoothed out earth. I say mostly, because a few feet in front of me, the floor changes to that of a metal. Additionally, there's this enormous metal contraption hanging from the ceiling. It looks like a massive cone, like the kind you'd find at the end of rocket ships.

"Pretty spacious, isn't it?" Canary says, directing her question to me.

I turn to her and nod in agreement. Spacious is really the only way to describe it. There're some window panes spread across the wall in what looks like a second floor, it makes me wonder just how massiv- never mind, I'm willing to hazard a guess that the base is as big as the whole mountain.

Ergo, extremely massive.

"You have all your things?"

I raise the duffel bag helpfully to which she laughs.

"Well then, I'd suggest you head over to the dorms and pick out a room. Most of them are furnished, but I'd suggest you avoid entering any rooms that have signs in front of them. Also, don't become frighten if you hear some sounds, it's us Leaguers just recommissioning the base," Canary explains

"Okay, thank-you," I reply, tossing the strap over my shoulder and better adjusting the bag.

"Dorms are down that way," She says as she points to one of the hallways.

I nod and diligently follow her instructions. The hallways mirror the overall openness that the rest of the base seems to possess, you could easily fit Canary's car down this thing. But, beyond that, the hallway is incredibly dull, just smooth metal walls with lighting periodically placed along the edges. It's not nearly as homey as Canary's penthouse, but, then again, it's pretty difficult to top penthouses in general.

I shrug and proceed down the hall. Eventually, it leads into a lounge room, with a kitchen in clear view to the side of it. Both seem furnished for their respective purposes, so I don't bother giving it a thorough inspection. Still, the green couches seem like a horrible fashion decision.

I keep walking forward. It only takes me a half an hour to find the dorms section of the base, but I wouldn't fault the design, as labyrinth as it may be. After all, I struggled to find the bathroom on the first floor at Canary's place initially, and there were only 5 rooms.

With that said, the living quarters gives the impression of a boarding school with all of the doors lined up against the hallway in symmetrical unison.

I pick the first room to my left, find it unlocked, and the inside ultimately barren. There's a tv on a small stand, a bed to the side, a few drawers, but that's practically it. There is a closet and bathroom too. Which I suppose is rather convenient.

Scratch that, it's incredibly convenient, but with said convenience comes no doubt incredible expenses. Do all rooms have their own bathroom? I march out of my new room and go to the room across from me.

I step in and immediately freeze on the spot. The room's different. It's customized, personalized. I swallow thickly and shamelessly allow my eyes wonder for a bit. The first thing I notice is the ever subtle large poster of a teenage celebrity. On the drawer is a dvd set. Finally, the sheets and pillowcases are black, compared to the rather dull light blue that came with my room.

I finally snap from my trance-like frozen state. I've seen enough, If I'm caught in this room I'm going to be labelled as some deviant. So, with that in mind, I bolt all of the room and _gently_ slam the door behind me.

It occurs to me then that I didn't even confirm if the room had its own bathroom or not. So, naturally, I move onto the next room to satisfy my curiosity, which subsequently reaffirms that I did in fact walk in on someone's room.

I head back into my room and do some quick unpacking. I mostly brought clothing with me, so slipping it lazily into my drawers proves to be an easy feat. After that, I toss my bag onto my bed, as to mark occupancy of the room. I mean, if I could waltz into someone's room, what's to say someone can't waltz into mine?

I retrace my steps to where the zeta tubes are. Along the way, Green Lantern pauses with some heavy lifting to greet me, to which I stumble over my words and stammer out a reciprocal before hastily leaving.

Eventually, I reemerge from a hallway back into the teleportation room. There I see my mentor, as well as a man in an iron suit. Huh, wait, as in Iron Man? No, that can't be right, wrong universe.

Who's that guy then?

Anyways, I also notice the Martian Manhunter and some other girl who's so obviously the Martian's protégé. I mean, they have matching colour palettes! It doesn't get any clearer than that. Her back is facing me, so all I ready take notice of is her amber coloured hair and blue cape that matches her mentor.

I'm definitely feeling out of my depth here. Meeting new people is something I don't find comfortable doing, let alone want to, so it'll be best if I just remain in my room until the dreadful _obligatory_ team introduction. With that in motion, I slowly back away from the entrance and back into the comfortable confinement of the hallway. Before I can make my escape however, I make eye contact with my mentor. It's as if a silent conversation passes over us as her cerulean eyes narrow.

"Overheat, come introduce yourself," Canary calls out.

All three heads turn to acknowledge me, much to my chagrin. I wave stupidly and shuffle my way over.

"Uhm... H-hello, it's nice to mee- make your acquaintance," I stammer quietly.

The man in the combat suit reacts first, "greetings, I am Red Tornado, I will be living in this base as your supervisor," he drones out steadily.

Martian Manhunter steps forward, drawing my attention to him, "Nice to see you again… Overheat," The Martian looks over to my mentor for confirmation before continuing, "this is my niece, Miss Martian, she will be working alongside you," The alien says, gesturing towards the final person.

My eyes shift from the older Martian to the oh so clearly younger Martian. Something, that wasn't clear seconds ago. Goodness, that's just creepy, she looks strikingly human too, she has actual pupils and irises instead of the red voids I assumed all Martians would have. I do my best to school my features, but probably allow some nervous anxiety bleed through. Just a suspicion given how Canary quickly excuses my behavior as shyness.

"That's okay, I'm kind of nervous too," she says.

I stare at her with a skeptical look on my face, which seemingly prompts her to hastily explains herself, "it's my first time on Earth, and I'm unfamiliar with the customs and cultures, it's a bit overwhe- anyways, it's nice to meet you," She rambles, stopping midway to deliver the rest of her greeting in a far milder manner.

Ah, well, she's hopeless like me. Also, as odd as it sounds, I can definitely relate to her woes. I mean, it was my first time on this Earth a few months ago and that was a horrifying experience.

"If introductions are concluded, I will head to the library to complete the restocking process, farewell," Red Tornado says in what I'm starting to assume is his default tone, complete monotone.

Immediately afterwards I'm quickly given a demonstration of his namesake as his lower half is obscured by rapid crimson winds circulating around him, lifting him from the ground and propelling him through the hallway.

He's definitely a no-nonsense type of guy. All things considered, the introduction went far better than I expected. I mean, the only new people I met were Red Tornado and Miss Martian. The former is hardly human by the way he acts, and the latter… well, she isn't human at all. But that's not the point, the point is she's as nervous as I am. And knowing that makes the experience easier. Misery likes company and all that.

Yeah, I can do this, it's just a quick introduction. Not like it's the end of the world or anything. if I can handle meeting an alien, I can definitely handle meeting a few more sidekicks!

* * *

 **Mount Justice, Happy Harbor**

 **July 8, 09:00 EDT**

I notice the four teens are looking at Martian Manhunter and his niece's general direction. Which coincidentally happens to be directly to the right of Canary and I. On occasion, they'd look at me, novelty and curiosity fueling there confused stares no doubt. Unfortunately, whenever their gazes fall on me, I feel like I just want to crawl into a shell and hide forever. I hate introductions, why did I even think this would be easy? The only small mercy I have is that I can't possibly look any more ridiculous than the teen wearing sunglasses inside a cave.

Then again, it kind of irks me that he's pulling it off so easily, so casually. It's the Boy Wonder no doubt. After all, Batman told me to maintain his secret hidden, implying Robin himself does the same. I guess not revealing his eyes or their color helps with that? Looking at him makes me rather anxious. I notice his head tilt marginally, his brow raises subtly, he clearly recognizes my face. He'll keep my secret right? I mean, surely, he's been told to.

Beyond him, I find my gaze moving onto the other teens.

The tallest has dark skin, but most shockingly, webbed hands. He looks familiar as well. Wait, is he the hero who helped rescue some of those scientists? Regardless, there's another guy wearing a black superman t-shirt. Can't be a coincidence because the guy looks like a younger version of superman. Neither of them, can be human as a result. Which is a bit jarring given how human-like the latter of the two looks. The first, I'm guessing is associated with Aquaman, given his fish-like feature plus his water abilities. The recurring theme lies with the ocean.

Speaking of Aquaman, his orange scaled suit is extremely bright. He's also blond, which means he looks nothing like the movie. I guess I should expect some differences to what I know. The DCverse has multiple variations of heroes anyways.

Batman draws everyone's attention and starts explaining the premise behind the team, stuff that I mostly already know. As such, I find my focus drifting, we're standing by the zeta tubes. Directly in the center of the circular metallic floor. I'm guessing this place holds importance simply due familiarity. Everything important happens in this room after all.

"Red Tornado volunteered to live her as your supervisor, Black Canary will be in charge of your training and I, will deploy you on missions," Batman says, snapping my wandering mind back to him.

"Uh, question, but who is she- I mean, they, who are they?" The ginger asks, gesturing towards us.

"She is Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian, and he, he is Overheat, Black Canary's protégé," Batman explains simply.

"Miss Martian? Has a nice ring to it, I'm Kid Flash," The newly dubbed hero introduces, pointing his thumb to his chest before continuing, "He's Robin, Aqualad, it's cool if you forget their names," Kid Flash says, gesturing to each respective hero as he went along.

Before anyone could add on to the conversation, Batman quickly steers the focus back on task, "The six of you will work on covert missions."

I tone out the rest, Aquaman and Flash seem to be explaining as to why they'r- I mean, we, as to why we will be working as a team, and why we need to do so covertly. I don't need an explanation. If they want me to do covert work, I'll try. It's the least I can do.

* * *

 **Additional Author Note: With exams out of the way, I'm finally free to write again! (for like a week and a half, 'cause apparently third year likes to kick me down). Hmm, how can I trick you into reviewing? Oh I know! Are these author notes annoying? Let me know in a review below! (It's foolproof).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mount Justice, Happy Harbor**

 **July 11** **th** **, 2:21PM EDT**

It's a Sunday afternoon, and Miss Lance has specifically told me to remain in the base. On today of all days. Can't be a coincidence. Once again, I'm beyond grateful for the mentor I have as I dash towards the lounge and dive onto the couch.

I quickly fiddle with the controller and eventually get the TV on. Seriously, Miss Lance is the best. I mean, the weekend is basically the only time I can go back to Star City and help with patrols. So essentially me being told to remain in base doubles as a vacation.

And what a time to have one!

I finally find the channel I want and sit back with a relieved sigh as I watch a table of analysts attempt to predict the outcome for the World Cup final.

The 2010 World Cup is reaching its end, and although I didn't get to watch too many of the games live, I finally can when it matters. I was relatively young, I think around 7 when it happened last time, so my memory is a bit fuzzy. But I can't forget just how awesome it was! It was my first world cup experience, and I get to have it a second time!

I mean, not a lot of people can say they've watched the finals twice, both instances live. A silver lining to being sent across a dimension and back in time I suppose.

In giddy excitement, I missed kick-off and lamented on my stupidity before refocusing.

"Hey Rodri, what's that you're watching?" A voice asks in a cheerfully innocent tone.

I know who it is instantly and don't peel my eyes from the screen when responding, "The World Cup final, super big event. I don't want to miss a second."

"Oh, I see…" She says, pausing.

The silence stretches long enough it actually breaks my concentration, much to my annoyance. I level my features and turn to face my fellow housemate.

Miss Martian, who in no time at all introduced herself as M'gann M'orzz, aka Megan- because it's an earth name, and she's on earth, is intently staring at the screen with a puzzled expression. I mirror the confused look and turn back to the screen.

I notice nothing's out of order and turn back to her. Her focus is still on the screen, and she seems far more enthralled in its contents than I am, much to my own chagrin.

"Uh, Miss Martian, why- uh, is something wrong?" I eventually ask.

"Hmm, oh, nothing. I just haven't read up much on Earth's sporting events is all, I don't know what they're doing," She concludes easily, shrugging her shoulders in a defeated manner.

"Wha- take a seat, come on, quick," I instantly respond, tapping the seat beside me.

She smiles awkwardly. Probably due to my sudden change in demeanor, regardless, I can't let this slide. I mean, it's the World Cup! She deserves to know! Miss Martian hesitates only for a second before obliging my request.

"Okay, so the sport you're currently watching is called soccer, the event itself is a global one, it's easily the most prestigious internati- okay, the Olympics might take that one, but it's easily the second most prestigious international sporting event in the whole world!" I shout, when I started, is beyond me.

Miss Martian slowly nods to my explanation, which prompts me to continue, "Soccer is a gam- wait, do you know anything about soccer?"

"Not exactly," She responds unhelpfully.

"Right, okay, well soccer is a game played by 11 players. 10 fielders, 1 goalie. The basic rules are simple, get the ball into the net without using your hands. The goalie is the exception to the rule. Finally, whoever scores the most points, or 'goals' In 90 minutes, wins the game."

"I see, and you said this was an international event right? So, does that means there are representatives of different countries playing here?"

"Bingo! Yep, that's why it's such a popular event, really gets the inner nationalist in you burning!"

"I see, if you don't mind me asking, why do you like this event so much?" She asks with genuine curiosity.

It's that curiosity that feeds into my enthusiasm "That's easy! I love the sport firstly, but this World Cup is easily one of the best, it's basically the World Cup that solidifies Spain's supremacy, producing one of the greatest team's in their history!" I finish, gasping for breath.

Through my panting, I hear some giggling and shift my gaze from my clutched knees to the green Martian, a confused yet terrified look sweeping over my features.

I said something stupid, didn't I? I mean, why else laugh? She probably thinks I'm creepily infatuated with a soccer team. Great, I alienated an alien.

"Sorry, It's just, you make it sound like you know who's going to win."

"Oh….OH. Haha, right, I get a bit passionate, uhh… y-yeah I don't know who wins," I smoothly deflect.

Her smile becomes slightly strained as she quirks up an eyebrow in confusion. Suspicious, she's definitely suspicious! Quick! Divert her attention! The game!

"A-anyways! Let's just watch the game, you understand it enough, now right?"

"Yep, that's right! I think I'll watch for a bit, I do kind of want to try out a new recipe." Megan responds easily enough, shifting her focus onto the large tv.

Don't fall for it, don't fall for it, don't fall for i-

"Uh… what recipe? I mean, what new recipe do you want to try?" I ask, then rephrase as she stares at me.

"Cookies!" She answers gleefully, clapping her hands together in excitement.

I nod my head in understanding and face the screen. I assume she does the same and we fall into silence. It's through this silence that I'm reminded on just how surprisingly violent this final was. Watching a Dutch player practically drop kick a Spanish one was more jarring this time around, especially because I don't explicitly remember it like that. At all.

Megan eventually leaves, somewhere between the second half. Well, I guess that's not exactly true. She isn't gone per say, more like relocated to the kitchen. I hear her hum what sounds like a jingle but decide to focus more on the game. Eventually, a pleasantly sweet smell wafts and tingles my nostrils.

Regular time just ended, and the two teams are taking a minor break, with the intermission in place, I finally sneak a glance towards the kitchen area. It was almost as if Megan was trying to tempt me, leaving the cookies out in the open like that.

Especially since she isn't actually in the kitchen anymore. I'm quite unsurprised by that revelation, I'm pretty sure this place could get infiltrated and I wouldn't even notice with the game on like it is.

Regardless, I get from my seat and quickly go over to inspect the cookies. The meticulous detail to them is a bit unnerving, I mean, no batch of cookies should like identical, right? The chocolate chips are in the exact same spot! How did she even manage that!?

My tangent is abruptly interrupted by the sound of footsteps emanating from the hallway. It's pretty telling who it is by the heavy thumps. It doesn't hurt that two thirds of my fellow base mates preferred form of movement is flying.

I dive back onto the couch and attempt to act natural as Superboy enters the lounge. He looks positively pissed, a frown on his features as Megan levitated around him in oblivious glee.

Our eyes meet, his narrow as mine bulge. No thanks! Not going to stare at the alien who can melt my face off, I turn to watch game, thankfully overtime kicked off and the players were playing again.

I hear him scoff, but remain dutifully staring at the game. I just looked at him and it pissed him off, how unhinged is this guy? Wasn't he Superman's cousin or something?

"Uhm, Rodri, would you like a cookie?" Megan asks softly, trying to salvage this awkward gathering no doubt.

I look over my shoulder and see the green skinned teen give me a strained smile. Which is considerably better than what I could pull off, especially with my gaze slowly shifting back towards the kryptonian. Just looking at him creeps me out.

Beyond his insane muscle mass, he looks exactly like a human. A super, ripped human. I can practically feel his heat vision glare lasering through my skull and quickly turn back to the TV.

"Nope, no thanks, don't mind me. Pretend as if I'm not here you two, just watching the game," I wave over my shoulder.

"You got a problem with us?" Superboy eventually says.

I whip around and face the two aliens with wide eyes, where the hell did that even come from!? Superboy looks displeased, his arms crossed over his chest and brows furrowing. It's pretty intimidating, not Batman level but high up there.

"NO! O-Of course not, we're a team right, I mean, what? What problem could I have with you guys?"

"You tell me, your heart starts racing whenever we're in the room," Sueprboy affirms.

Heartbeat!?

Ho- huh? That doesn't make any- wait, super hearing? Is that it? He has super hearing? Just how many superpowers does he have? He's way too powerful, why is this guy mad at me?

"huh? Well, I mean, uhh… I'm sorry?' I say, desperately hoping to somehow appease him.

It totally doesn't work as he continues to glare at me. Still, he at least seems to drop it before grabbing something from the fridge and leaving. The lounge is once again, just left for Miss Martian and I. For the most part, it seems Miss Martian is only slightly uncomfortable with the confrontation. Which I find to be impressive in it's own right. Regardless, I quietly turn back to the tv in a dour mood. I can hardly focus though.

Won't lie, feels like I dodged a bullet there. Like an honest to god attempt on my life averted. Something about the way he carries himself just feels so unhinged, dangerous. It's frightening as all hell. I didn't even do anything to him, it's like he's bitter all the time.

In that case, is it really so strange to be scared of someone so inherently stronger? Especially when they're default disposition is to be mad about everything. Why the hell are aliens always stronger than humans anyways?

I mean, Miss Martian is nice and all, but she can fly, and if she's anything like her uncle, she can read minds! What's actually stopping her from reading mine? Also, the intrusive feeling, the slimy sense of vulnerability, I have the impression that she could actually make me braindead if she wished.

Superboy can just make me plain dead honestly. Lazer beams, freeze breath, super strength, speed and senses? I think it had something to do with the sun, but even then it doesn't make much sense to me as to why the aliens are immensely stronger than us.

"Oh look, he scored!" Megan says excitedly.

Like cold water splashing over me, I immediately snap out of my thoughts and focus onto the screen with unabashed horror. I missed it. I actually missed Iniesta's goal.

I watch numbly as the Spanish side cheer. So much for second chances. Missed it this time too.

* * *

 **Mount Justice, Happy Harbour**

 **July 13** **th** **, 8:03AM EDT**

I rub the sleep from my eyes as I slowly lift my covers. I find that sleep is much more comfortable after exercising, and although patrolling is hardly a fair substitute, we do end up moving around a lot over the span of the night.

The patrol was uneventful, only one purse snatcher that I quickly sucker punched. It wasn't exactly heroic by any stretch, but at least it did the job. Sparring with Miss Lance taught me that unless I'm willing to fight dirty, I'm likely to get walked all over.

Height and age and all. I shrug at the memory as I slip into the shower. I sigh at the soothing effect the hot water has on my muscles. It's always a nice feeling. After my slight indulgence though I get out and slip into some casual wear and head out of my room.

Navigating the base is getting easier with time, but given how similar the hallways end up looking, I tend to find myself going into different locations than intended. It's a work in progress, thankfully, I do manage to find the kitchen lounge on my first try.

Unsurprisingly both my housemates, basemates? Both my basemates are awake and eating some breakfast. I instinctively gulp going back to my last encounter with Superboy. He pretends not to notice me as he munches slowly on some cereal.

I mean, he can hear my heart beat, there's really no way someone can sneak up on him. Should I greet him though? Probably not, I mean, I might just bother him, yeah. He's ignoring me, so let's just ignore him. Probably should wait until the others come before trying to talk to him.

Miss Martian's cooking something. For someone new to earth, she's become quite adept at using the stove and oven. Maybe Mars has ovens? I'm sure they warm their food. If not, does that mean she's adapting her diet according to humans? Won't that affect her metabolism or something?

I'm running myself in circles, at the end of the day I don't think I care too much about Martian metabolism or dietary decisions. She's kind though, so I should greet her.

"Good morning Miss Martian," I say as I shuffle towards the fridge.

"Hello Rodri! Good morning to you too," She replies all too happily.

I force a smile, she's really energetic at this time of day. Guess she's a morning person. I peek into the fridge, expectedly, it's full of foods to pick from. Well ingredients at least. I settle for eggs and grab the carton before closing the fridge.

"Oh this is wonderful," Miss Martain says, clapping her hands together, "I wasn't sure if eggs would be considered a breakfast meal."

I reel at the news turning to face her a bit pensively, "Really?"

"Yes, the sho- source I used didn't really touch up too much on breakfast," She explains a bit sheepishly.

I decide to look at her pan, she's cooking just eggs it seems. I mean, I was going to do the same, but I already know what breakfast has to offer, and admittedly prefer a lighter meal anyways.

"Uhm… Miss Martain, I know a bit about breakfasts, so I can lend yo-"

"You'd do that for me?"

She clasps my hands in her own, beaming brightly at me, her face only a few inches from mine. I didn't even notice when she did. One moment she's before the stove, the next before me. My eyes go wide at the proximity, but surprisingly – and thankfully enough, I don't feel any heat rushing to my face. If it were someone like Miss Lance or Wonderwo- and ooh, just the thought is making my face burn, abort, Abort!

"Uhh, y-yeah. You're making eggs right, I can make some toast and bacon," I stammer trying to fight down my rising blush.

"Thanks so much Rodri! I'm still getting used to human customs, but I'm getting better," she assures me.

"Well that's good," I say as I fetch a second pan, it also gives me the convenient excuse to put my back to her and try to fan my face.

"Oh, Superboy? Do you want to have some earth breakfast with us?" Miss Martain calls out.

I stiffen immediately. Oh. So much for ignoring each other, I turn slowly and look at my other basemate. His eyes narrow. Jeez, he's more of Batman's protégé than Superman's. He's really getting that glare down.

He scoffs and stands from the table, "Not interested," he says.

He dumps his bowl in the sink before attempting to leave the lounge. He quickly stiffens and whirls on his feet with a face that screams bloody murder. He growls almost ferally, causing my eyes to bulge.

"Get out of my head!" He shouts after clamping a hand on his head.

I pale. Oh dear god he's snapping. I'm gonna die! Before I can quite literally hop over the counter for cover, I feel an intrusive force invade my mind. It's the same slimy feeling I had all those months ago on the space base. It makes me shutter as a voice flows through my mind.

 _What's wrong? I don't understand? Everyone on mars communicates telepathically?_

I recognize and turn to face Miss Martian with a wince. Why is she cranking the volume up to 11 anyways? It's so loud I could hardly think of anything else.

She looks at me with worry, but at the same time… expectancy? Does she want me to answer? I mean, I guess I've taken the role of teaching her earth customs… Uhh, this is bad, I'm stalling too much.

"Humans can't communicate telepathically, not normally at least," I decide to start with a tentative explanation, "so, it feels invasive, and can be uncomfortable for someone unexpecting it… or maybe unfamiliar? I, I think?"

Well that couldn't have gone any more smoothly. And also why am I even the one teaching her earth customs? I'm not from this earth!

"O-oh, I'm see," She says before turning to Superboy with a bit of a panicked expression, "I didn't me-"

"Just stay out." The kryptonian grits out, he looks livid.

Better her than me. That being said, she doesn't deserve to be lashed out at due to justified ignorance. He doesn't wait for a response and marches down the hall, out of the lounge. Miss Martian looks as if she's had the metaphorically sails not only knocked out from her, but also had the entirety of the hull ripped to shreds.

Her downcast sadden expression just doesn't sit well with me. I run a hand through my hair before sighing, what am I doing?

"Uhm… Look, Miss Martian? Uh… is it true? That Martians communicate with telepathy?"

She looks at me with a small smile, "yeah, all the time, it can get quite loud in a silent room."

I chuckle at the wordplay, "In other words it's like a Mars custom, right?"

"Yeah, I guess it is," She says thoughtfully, nodding her head in agreement.

I nod in return, "okay. Well, if you want to continue the cus-"

"Really? You'll let me speak telepathically with you?" She interrupts excitedly, her face hovering in front of mine again.

I balk at the proximity, again, seriously she needs to reel her excitement in! And stop interrupting me! You're going to cause misunderstandings if you keep jumping to your own conclusions like you did with Superboy!

"Y-yeah, just let me know first, with like a sign, or something so I'm not caught off guard," I say instead.

"Okay, how about this?" She asks, before demonstrating a thumbs up.

I smile nervously at the gesture, she's a natural at miscommunicating.

I quickly shake my head, "thumbs up already has a meaning to it,"

She hums in agreement, "'good to go' right?"

"Amongst other things, How about this?" I offer before poking the side of my temple twice.

"Ohhh, that's good, I like it!" she readily agrees with a nod.

"Well okay then, I'll do that to let you know I want to communicate telepathically then. Oh, and if you do it, make sure I see and nod," I explain simply.

She nods her head in acknowledgment and the two of us go back to preparing breakfast. Or what's left of it, the eggs were on the stove the whole time and as a result, got pretty burned.

"I may have gotten a little overly excited there…" She says with a nervous giggle.

* * *

 **Mount Justice, Happy Harbour**

 **July 18** **th** **, 10:39AM EDT**

Speedy quit being Green Arrow's partner. It happened roughly around two weeks ago but I'm only finding out about it now. It's not that Miss Lance kept it from me, she just never brought it up, and I didn't ask.

That being said, I can't ask about something I don't know. It didn't help that I've been here at Happy Harbour for the majority of my time. I train, eat, and on the rare occasion go outside to buy some food for the cave. Miss Martian did let me in on her bioship once, that was a gross yet cool experience.

It's a live ship, feels alive and normally being inside something alive kind of means it ate you. But getting beyond the initial weirdness of it, it's a cool spaceship. It has to be a spaceship, it came from Mars after all.

Speaking of Mars, I've somehow continued to stay true to my promise, and speak telepathically with Miss Martian when she wants to. I wondered why she did at first, but it just came down to homesickness. It's something I can relate to, so I was quick to welcome it. Once you know what to expect, it doesn't feel nearly as intrusive. She still needs to regulate her volume a bit, but it's improving.

Superboy's acting all strange too. Don't get me wrong, he's still as scary as it gets. But, he seems to be getting frustrated and lashing out more. For the life of me, I have no clue why that is.

Yesterday, when I brought it up with Miss Lance she told me he was probably mad at himself. Oh, but not to take her word at face value either, because she hasn't seen him and can't really make any meaningful inferences otherwise.

But this all leads back to yesterday. During our patrol, we got news of what seemed like suspicious movements at the docks. By the time we got there though, the cops were already clearing out the crooks.

We noticed some arrows and were able to conclude it was Speedy. I was curious as to why only his arrows were around and Miss Lance then told me it was a solo act now.

I don't like Speedy, but he technically is the first sidekick I worked with. So, I had some mixed feelings with finding out he just up and decided to ditch Green Arrow. I can't even imagine what made him do that.

With a shrug, I enter the control room. A trio of people stood before the holographic screens. Two are my basemates, Superboy and Miss Martian, the other was the Atlantean who was Aquaman's sidekick. Aquaboy? Aqualad.

Well, it doesn't matter. What does matter is that I recognize him as the hero who helped those scientists in Washington. It's kinda cool that I get to work with someone as popular as him, he made national news after all.

He notices me and meets me half way, the two others slowly following behind him.

"Hello, allow me to properly introduce myself, I'm Aqualad. But, my friends may call me Kaldur," He says, outstretching his hand.

Well, if introductions are in small doses I guess it isn't too bad. I reach for his hand, and shake it, lamenting at the fact my hand's already gone clammy.

"N-nice to meet you Aqualad. My name is Rodri, also Overheat."

"Please, just call me Kaldur when we aren't on the field, Rodri," The Atlantean says.

I wilt under the request, "S-sorry, I'll do that from now on, uh, Kaldur?"

He smiles warmly as he nods, so I guess it's not a complete failure. I notice Miss Martian not so discreetly waving her hand at me. It prompts me to look over just to see her practically drill the side of her head with a finger.

I nod slowly.

 _Call me Megan off field too. since I'm on earth, it only makes sense to be called by an earth name right?_

I try not to visibly react, noticing two pairs of eyes looking at the interactions with varying levels of interest.

 _Okay, Megan._

She smiles brightly at me, clapping her hands in excitement as she disconnects the mental link. I sheepishly smile in return, her energy is a bit infectious, even this early in the morning. Before anyone can voice their curiosity, the metatubes start to buzz to life.

"B01 Robin, B03 Kid Flash," The computer drones out.

A flash of light follows, and two individuals walkout from the meta tubes in casualwear. I recognize the redhead as Kid Flash, and the shorter shades wearing teen as Robin. Guess that makes all 6 of us. The duo hurriedly makes their way towards us and start asking about Red Tornado's location.

"Then what are we waiting for?" KF says, before jogging out of the control room.

I blink out of my stupor and watch as Robin follows in a jog of his own. Kaldur walks out steadily while Megan hovers. Realizing that this development is going to mean I'm left alone with Superboy I start to slip by him and escape the awkward encounter.

As I do, I do notice him staring at Megan's retreating figure. It makes me grimace. Is he actually still mad at her for that? Talk about a grudge. Our eyes connect and I immediately hasten my pace out the room. I just managed to get under his radar too.

The 6 of us- as Superboy opts to tag along, emerge from the back entrance of the mountain. Tornado greets us. It's only then that I realize the duo just wanted a mission to do. I personally wouldn't mind if we don't do missions at all. Patrols are right up my tempo.

"This team is not a social club," Kaldur says calmly, although the annoyance in his tone does betray him.

I nod my head in agreement, although it's probably not for the same reason that KF and Robin do. Regardless, Red Tornado walks by our group and enters the mountain. Robin and KF are unpleased with this turn of events, grumbling under their breaths.

"Oh, I'll find out," Megan says, turning to face towards Tornado's retreating figure.

I immediately pale, "W-wait, Megan you shouldn't do that,"

She looks at me with a puzzled expression. The others soon look at me in turn. Under everyone's stare, I find myself shrinking, my voice becoming smaller and more hesitant.

"U-uhm… Well, it'd be an invasion of privacy…. Uh, and you shouldn't read other people's minds…" I barely squeak out.

At the very least Megan looks at me with a nod of understanding, her eyes shifting towards Superboy. Robin eventually bursts into laughter, causing everyone to turn to him.

"Not to extinguish your hotstreak there Overheat, but, she wouldn't be able to read his mind even if she wanted to," Robin explains with a grin.

I look at him stupidly.

"Hello Megan! I can't read his mind because Red Tornado's a machine," She exclai-

What the hell does she mean he's a machine? I look at her incredulously before turning to a snickering Robin, my face slowly becoming one of mortified horror. He was a robot this whole time? What kind of idiot doesn't even pick up on that!

No, no. I mean, he has superpowers, robots having superpowers is just tech one wouldn't expect to have in 2010. I'm not an idiot, just ignorant, I was set up for failure here.

"Now we explore the clubhouse," Kaldur says in resignation.

I turn to face him. I really hope he doesn't mean that as a group. I try to voice my concerns but that's quickly dashed with KF and Robin's attempts to flirt or converse with Megan respectively. It makes entering the conversation difficult.

Kaldur eventually decides we as a collective group should go. Some sort of team-building exercise. I want to whimper in defeat but compromise for sagging my shoulders instead. Superboy clicks his tongue in protest. I turn to look at him in a new light. Does he not like crowds either? That notion dies a gruesome death as he frowns in thought. I feign an interest in the trees around him before quietly following the group.

It seems that Megan's adopting the tour guide persona quite easily. I trail in the back, not really finding anything interesting about a tour of a building I already know. Granted, Megan knows the base far better than I and navigates it seemingly. If I was giving the tour we'd be here for hours.

Surprisingly, Kid Flash manages to spew a cheesy pick-up line per room. It's actually impressive if it weren't for the fact he seemed genuinely interested in her. For some reason, Robin didn't seem inclined to give up either. I was getting embarrassed just through association. It makes talking to her right now practically impossible. Still, I probably should remain vigilant and wait for my chance. It finally comes when our eyes meet. I don't waste the chance and repetitively poke the side of my head meaningfully. She smiles brightly as she nods.

 _What's up Rodri? You never usually ask to talk._

I wince.

 _Sorry, I'll try to start more mental conversations. As to why, I felt it prudent to ask you if you were the person using the oven this morning be-_

 _My cookies!_

She raises from the ground abruptly and turns. I pale, she isn't really thinking of flying like that is she? She's wearing a skirt! Oh goodness, don't tell me.

"H-huh, Miss M? Where are you going?" Kid Flash asks, hopping away from the suddenly airborne Martian.

"Sorry, I have to go!" She calls out as she soars through the hallway.

"We can see that, where? Why?" Robin shouts.

To no avail, she's doing exactly as I fear and flies horizontally away from us, in a skirt no less. I run a hand nervously through my hair at the unintentional display.

"Wow…" KF pleasantly mumbles, seemingly wobbly.

Robin elbows his gut, prompting a cry of pain.

 _Rodri, can you guide them to the kitchen?_

I blink in surprise. I didn't even know the mental conversations could be long distance. That's kind of amazing actually.

 _Uh.. Okay, I can try._

 _Thank-you!_

"Uhm… Mega- Miss Martian wants us to go to the kitchen."

I'm met with silence and tilt my head confusingly. What did I say? I think the question was reasonable. Sure I stumped over the name, but that's because she didn't introduce her name yet to these guys I don't think.

Robin and KF stopped their roughhousing to look at me questioningly, Superboy narrows his brows and Kaldur remains calm, if not curious. Seriously, was what I said weird? I even made sure to make it seem like it was Megan's request. It completely deflects the responsibility off of me.

"How do you know that?" Kid Flash asks.

"She told me," I say, furrowing my brows.

"No she didn't, she said she needed to go, if my hearing's right," Robin says with a grin.

My mouth makes an O shape. Yeah, I guess they're right. Hmm, is it necessary to keep the fact it's a mental conversation a secret? I don't think so.

"Why do you let her in your head?" Superboy asks, without his usual anger for once.

It takes a few seconds before everyone comprehends the question, myself included.

"Dude! Telepathy? No way, you were having secret conversations with Miss M on the side this whole time?" KF asks almost scandalously.

"Aren't you worried about your privacy?" Robin asks slightly more seriously, although his nonchalant posture doesn't really make him appear all that worried.

Having been mostly ignored for the entirety of the tour, having all eyes on me know is a bit of an overload for my systems, my vision starts swimming a bit as I try to go through each inquiry.

"I- uh… um. Okay, so first," I turn to face Superboy and try my hardest not to wilt under his gaze, "I let her because she asked. And it's kind of like a culture exchange. Earth to Mars."

That's about as good as my response is going to get, I turn to Kid Flash, "Are you joking or serious?" I ask seriously.

"Uh… both?" He's caught off guard by my question I guess because after a moment falter, he answers as if he's questioning his own response.

I shrug, "okay. Yes to telepathy. No to secret tour long conversation."

Finally is Robin, "telepathty and mind reading feel different. So, I'd know if she was probing memories."

"Wait, you had a Martian read your mind?" KF asks.

I mentally run the sentence through my mind and pale at my slip.

Thankfully, Robin smacks his friend up the head, "that's what he just said, anyways you said the kitchen right?" he asks, looking to me.

I nod quickly and he easily baits Kid to follow him.

"That's very thoughtful of you Rodri," Kaldur says tapping my shoulder as he follows the duo up ahead.

I turn to face Superboy and gesture with my hands down the hall. I smile weakly as he scoffs, but ultimately heads to the kitchen. I sigh in relief, only to freeze. Oh man, he heard that. I grimace as I make my way to the kitchen myself.

Being the last to arrive, I come to a scene involving the group trying her cookies, sans Superboy who's just awkwardly loitering by the entrance. I can relate to that. KF continues to flirt with Megan too. She takes it all in stride.

Or maybe she just doesn't get it? Pretending not to? All I know is all of his advances don't seem to work or leave any impact. I shrug my shoulders, other than being a bit awkward for… well, all parties, it's not the worst thing that could happen.

"Rodri tells us the two of you speak telepathically?" Kaldur says after finishing up a cookie.

"Yes! That's right. But don't worry, I'm told it's an invasion of privacy otherwise, so I'll ask for permission first," She replies happily, preening a bit.

"Yeah? Where was that the last time?" Superboy whispers loudly.

I mean, he clearly wants to be heard but doesn't really address anyone when doing so. Either way, Megan sags her shoulders and ducks her head. There's a bit of an awkward silence that follows. It makes my skin crawl, I just wanna leave now.

"You tried it with the big guy here? Yikes, he's got a bit of bad blood with telepaths," KF explains.

I nod in understanding, even if he isn't addressing me with the explanation. It makes sense. I mean, the reaction was excessive for an accident like that. So, he must have lashed out because people were brain washing him? Wait, what? Jeez, this got heavy. I find myself turning to stare at the larger boy with wide eyes.

"I didn't know…" Megan says softly.

Superboy looks conflicted, I think at least. He hesitates before ultimately crossing his arms and looking away into the distance.

"Whatever," he grumbles.

The awkward silence fills the kitchen again. It doesn't last long as Megan rallies quite quickly and offers to show everyone her ship. It piques mostly everyone's attention. Not mine, I've seen it already. They all file out of the kitchen. Even Superboy does so after some reluctance.

I find this as an absolute win. In their eagerness to avoid an awkward moment, they all jumped on the chance to see the ship. In doing so, they totally left me behind. I'm both pleased by this turn of events as well as a bit disappointed.

But, even I know that's a bit unreasonable. I'm just exhausted with all of the conversations and stuff. It's kind of overwhelming. Well, it doesn't matter now. I turn to head back to my room before I feel a hard hand clamp down on my shoulder. I stiffen at the touch, my eyes going wide as saucers. I slowly tilt my head to the side and spot Superboy looking down on me with an unreadable expression.

"If I have to go, so do you."

He's kidding right? I look at him with a betrayed expression. He in turn narrows his brows. So he's not kidding. Not even remotely.

He turns me around and leads me down the hall, much to my chagrin. Misery likes company huh. Why is he even going, I thought he hates Megan?

I'm not given much time to think about it as I make my way up the ramp into the ship behind everyone else. It's the same as I remember it all those three days ago. Seriously, I don't need to be here.

A seat materializes behind Robin, which does prompt me to raise my eyebrows. Don't remember that, but if it's alive, I guess it can do that? I think Martain can shapeshift, so I guess their ships can too?

I shake my head, it's probably not worth running my mind ragged. I take the seat and let the ship buckle me up. Again, kind of weird, kind of creepy even, since it means the ship knows where I am, but I remain quiet.

I stare out of the window, zoning the others out. They were all having their own separate conversations anyways. And the scenery is quite nice. Just looking over the ocean like that, the yachts look so small. I haven't had the chance to be on a plane before.

So this really is the second-best thing. Or I guess it's an upgrade to the experience since I don't have anyone sitting so close to me? Regardless, the view's wonderful.

From my peripheral I notice Megan stand from her seat. She then transforms into Robin. Well, not quite, female version of Robin? I quirk an eyebrow as she becomes what I'm guessing is a female version of Kid Flash if the ginger hair is anything to go by. It's impressive, it also confirms my suspicions.

"Is it weird that I think I'm hot?" Kid says dreamily.

I shrug, probably not? It's important to have a high self-esteem. Then again, he was probably trying to flirt. So, I quickly zone out the conversation and any further ones. I notice we've gone even higher, just roughly above the clouds.

Now that's cool! I'm find myself leaning even closer to the window, trying to peer over the edge. I'm snapped out of my concentration when Red Tornado of all people distracts me. He's talking over coms, making mention of some suspicious activity.

I tilt my head upwards and stare incredulously into nothing. There's no way we're doing a mission right now. I'm not even kitted. This hoodie isn't fire-resistant.

I want to voice my complains, but that's dashed as Megan turns the ship in some direction and beelines it. The coordinates undoubtedly. I slump into my chair. I have patrols tonight too.

Well, maybe I'm blowing things out of proportions, it is a covert mission after all. So, all we need to do is investigate.

The ship jerks, snapping me from my musings. I stare out the window and sorely regret it. My stomach churns at the sight. The force of this turbulence, which came out of no where mind you, is making me feel sick.

The ship descends to the ground, and the very floor I find my feet on simply melts away, seat too. I yelp in shock as I find myself falling, flailing my arms as I do so. Thankfully, Megan, or Miss Martian now catches me with her telekinesis and gently plops me to the ground.

Somehow, everyone else landed on their feet. I rub the back of my head as I give a nervous chuckle. Thankfully, no one is really paying me any attention as they scan over the factory.

It's only then that it comes to my attention that we've deployed in the middle of a parking lot, in broad daylight, out of uniform. And in no ways discreetly. I groan as I pull my hood as far over my face as I can.

I'm really gonna ruin this hoodie aren't I? I slowly stand up and trail behind the much faster and more urgent heroes before me. Comparing this to the mission I had with Speedy, this is a far cry to what I thought covert meant.

We enter through the front doors for crying out loud! Speaking of cries, Robin cries out in pain as he's practically launched into a pillar. I can't help but wince at that.

The assailant responsible, some iron man knock-off by the look of things. A bulky iron suit with sharp and smooth edges, it gives off the impression of being sleek despite the rather large stature. Red palette too, most interesting aspects of this villain's assemble are the scarf wrapped around his neck and neon blue tubes protruding from his back.

"My apologies, you may address me as Mister Twister," The man says in a posh tone.

I find my mouth hanging in exasperation at the name. Fadeaway, Icicle Junior, Mister Twister? I don't recognize any of these villains, and I'm starting to think there's a reason for this. I guess they have to be to the point though.

Unsurprisingly, he conjures small tornadoes and launches them at a rushing Superboy. What is surprising is that the dual twisters manage to not only stop the Kryptonian in his tracks but launch him backwards into the wall.

I watch aghast at that as he peels off the wall and crashes to the ground. I turn back to face the very real threat that this villain poses now. If his winds are that strong, my flames won't do a single thing to him. He'll snuff them out like a person blowing out a candle. Or worse, he could just send them flying back in a fiery tornado. Assuming that's how fire works.

The tri prong attack that Miss Martian, Aqualad and Kid Flash attempt prove to be even less successful than Superboy's as KF's launched literally out of the building like a slingshot and the other two get sent tumbling back like dominos.

I grimace, I really don't want to take a hit like that, I'd just pass out in all honesty, I'm not built to take beatings like these guys. But if I don't do anything, they'll get mad at me for not trying. And the last thing I need is Superboy to snap at me like he did Megan.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero, I was not how-"

I snap my fingers and punch my hands forward, launching two flamethrowers at the distracted man. He recovers far too quickly however and creates a tornado to snuff my flames out. I frown at that, none of my surprise attacks work.

I push forward running pass, Robin. I'll try to get in close, but not too close that I can't dodge his tornadoes. Easier said than done obviously, I don't really have a way to gauge what that ideal distance would be. However, the tornadoes aren't particularly fast-moving. Maybe if I can bait out his attack, I can get a point-blank shot in?

"How bothersome, you indulge in underhanded tactics while I'm conversing with your peer here?" The man asks.

I snap my fingers and allow the flames to run up my arms, singing my sleeves off. Goodbye, sweet hoodie. The man creates another tornado and sends it towards me. I lunge to the side, just barely getting out of the way.

I roll out of my dive and spring to my feet again. Nailed it! He's wide-

Oh, that's a second one.

I instantly feel like I'm inside a washing machine with an overclocked spin cycle. I'm suddenly glad I didn't eat anything yet today and then I'm flying through the factory, screaming as I do so.

I hit something hard and pain explodes through me, starting at my side, then quickly followed on the side of my head. My vision immediately swims and white spots form at the center of my eyes. Gravity takes hold and I feel pain surge through me again as I land roughly on the cold ground. I groan out weakly, the sound of voices a distant echo throughout the ringing.

Jeez, a second tornado? Why didn't I think of that?

* * *

 **AN: Love accidentally undoing all of my editing just as I finish it. Jeez. An hour down the drain just because my stupid mouse has a back feature. Just my luck. Sorry for any possible mistakes now. I doubt I caught them all the first time, but I bet I caught even less the second time.**

 **Anyways, I don't even know what I had written here. I think I was talking about the state of this chapter. It's experimental. I'm not going to do play-by-plays but since it was the first time the whole group is together, I was a bit complacent. What I mean by that, is that I don't want to just rewrite the show with Rodri in. It's challenging on my end since I'm a freak for continuity, but also not always entertaining to read, since watching it would just be better. Additionally, I believe Rodri isn't going to change too many missions, so those are one's I don't feel like I want to write in. However, missions will soon start to change, at least, I intend to change them at some point, just not the early ones.**

 **I took some liberties here with Mars customs, I'm guessing they're probably touched up on in Season 3, I haven't seen it though. So, bare with me here?**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Heitor: Okay, thanks so much for the review firstly, not going to lie, it inspired me to finish up this chapter. Don't worry, I'll continue to add non-canon stuff. I might deter away from canon as mentioned above. I just wanted to make sure people knew what they were getting into before, like a disclaimer. I'm glad you have an open mind though, so thanks either way! And yep! it's fingers snapping to create flames is inspired by Roy Mustang. But Rodri doesn't know that. I do though, and ever since seeing it, that's how I totally would want conjure fire if possible. So I decided to write it in like that. TThanks for giving me your thoughts! Very nice. Until next time indeed.**

 **Spades231: Yeah, I really do make people wait for no reason huh. My apologies. Rodri's shell is dense, but he'll worm his way out eventually.**

 **Testdrive: I'm glad you enjoyed it! Indeed, I'm sure we'll see her soon. I think I went over your edits for me, thanks so much by the way!**

 **SirMaou: Thank-you! And, that does sound interesting.**

 **StoryCrafteer: That's good to hear! I'll likely keep AN's, especially if my updates remain as sporadic as they are.**

 **a guy1013: *sweats nervously* uhm... tada?**

 **Loftcat27: bullseye indeed! Nice guess!**

 **Unbenannt: Hard to say. Assuming it's a serious inquiry, I'd need to know what you mean specifically by a 'bitch'. I guess that's just how his character is? Sorry if it's not the kind of protagonist you like to read about.**


End file.
